


GKEA: Living at Large

by cosmonium, GKEAguy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Slapping, Cervical Penetration, Cervix play, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, GKEA, Gotta Kiss Em All, Hair-pulling, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Pheromones, Pokephilia, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dubcon, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmonium/pseuds/cosmonium, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GKEAguy/pseuds/GKEAguy
Summary: Sinnoh is amidst the throws of a rising controversy. The cause? Pokephilia. Young Seraphina Blackwood is trying to fly under the radar after her elder brother, Rowdy, is arrested. Soon, she and her friends- Nino Callahan, Hazel Reeves, and Oliver McTire- are going to be traveling across Sinnoh to train their Pokemon, beat gyms, compete in contests, and learns the ins and outs of their sexualities alongside their beloved Pokemon... Or so she thinks, anyway. Sometimes plans don't always work out, especially when Tessa Coutant is involved.Discord Server: https://discord.gg/WGjupyC





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Chapter Tags: no sexual interactions present, story heavy
> 
> -Comment Question: What are you excited most for this story?
> 
> -Credit to the Creator of the GKEA Universe: @GKEAGuy  
> The man behind GKEA, a proof reader for this story, and an inspiration.
> 
> -Credit to the Creator of Hazel Reeves: @Luck Voltia on the official Discord  
> A cool, hard working dude and the creator of Hazel.
> 
> -GKEA Discord Server: https://discord.gg/WGjupyC

The world is full of grey areas, reduced to black and white by biased opinions of the human race. Everything is predetermined from the get go. Right and wrong, what you should need or want, and what you shouldn’t. It’s all superficial in the end, a bunch of rules strung together by those in positions of power. People who oppose the norm are shunned by those entitled and cruel enough to ostracize others for having different opinions. The moment you step out from the pack, you're a target. Nothing more than prey to be devoured. 

Most people who think differently are smart enough to hide it. They conceal themselves in plain sight. Burying their passions deep inside of them, pretending they’re one with the flock. They wear normality like a mask, so full of fear or resentment they’d rather spend the rest of their lives wearing fake smiles and keeping everything inside rather than speaking up. It's hard to say what is right or wrong in this world because of this. Your values can be vastly different from a peer’s and simply speaking out about it can hinder that relationship or, in extreme cases, get you thrown away in confines of prison. Labels slapped across your face, clouding the judgement of others as they whisper together in the safety of their homes. Any words you manage to get out are warped in their ears and every rabid reporter will take what's said and twist them into something ugly. Something even more damning.

Seraphina could attest for it, after all. Her older brother had gotten the treatment not even a few months ago. Caught between the words of his vengeful ex girlfriend and law enforcement. The proof was easily found in the form of videos that had been taken in the privacy of their home, but Tessa was always careful. She was always so meticulous with what she did and it showed clear as day with her case. The day the videos went up on streaming websites, each one more incriminating than the last, all with her sobbing and crying Krookodile tears as she claims she was made to do such dastardly acts. That Rowdy had pressured her into everything and she only just found the courage to run away and release everything she had access to. Within hours, Seraphina’s brother had been arrested on sexual harassment, sexual assault, and sexual activity with Pokemon.

How Tessa had managed to do all of that on her own, she could never know. It was all flawless, perfectly done, and practiced. Any doubt the police would have had on the situation was shattered by her convincing act and near undeniable proof. All because the man in question had broken up with her some days before. He was right to leave her, she had been controlling and forceful. Insistent, sex addicted, and even verbally abusive. Every time she didn't get what she wanted she would play victim, and if that didn't work she would threaten him up and down. A man, even one as sincere and sweet as Rowdy, could only take so much. After all, he AND his Pokemon, a Blaziken named Sol, weren't even that interested in most of the things Tessa wanted. Sol was a relaxed Pokemon, his temperament one of the best Sera had ever been around, so his discomfort with his trainer's Girlfriend's acts was surprising. If Rowdy was hard to make upset, that Pokemon had been ever harder. However, after years of the abuse they both finally said 'no,' accepting whatever threats she would make, sure she wouldn't act on them. Oh how wrong they had been. Tessa Coutant had been aptly prepared. It’s like she had known what was coming long before it had happened.

Even now, as Seraphina sits curled on the couch, eyeing the TV screen with a resigned sorrow, she couldn't help but curse the name of the woman who accused her sweet brother of such horrendous things. No, not the acts of sleeping with a Pokemon, in fact, their whole family was rather open about it behind closed doors. But the accusations of him raping her, forcing them to do things against their will, the threats and blackmail. In the end they had been right, but it had done no good, but it had done the opposite. Sol was taken into custody and re-homed, Rowdy in jail, and that left her at home with her Glameow, Tansy, and her hard working mother, who was always working now, needing to keep herself busy to take her mind off the pain. Millie, her mother's Blissey, achingly missed Sol, who she had loved herself. It was all a huge mess, and with the recent focus on Pokephilia, thanks to the over coverage of Fantina alongside the likes of Burgh and Amara, it was all common knowledge in the city. Already people around Hearthome knew exactly who Sera and her mother were. Because they were the sister and the mother of the abusive Pokerapist. They wondered if they were involved, too. Did the younger girl like the pussy of her Glameow? Did the mother also jump on the dick of that poor, poor Blaziken? Did the man hurt the Blissey, too? They all lived in the same two room apartment, what would stop them? 

Seraphina was only glad that she wasn't in school anymore. If she had been, this all would have been far more difficult to stomach. Already, when she left the apartment, her neighbors, if they were out, eyed her suspiciously. An older lady name Winona even felt BAD for her and her mother, lamenting over how we might feel to find out that sweet ol' Rowdy was far more villainous than anyone could have ever guessed. What a shame that the promising young man had turned out so fowl. How Sol must have a lot to recover from. Somehow the woman's sympathy hurt more than the blatant disgust others felt towards them, as ridiculous as it ALL was. Turning off the television, she lifted her hands to run over her eyes and cheeks, groaning. The weight in her lap shifted, two large eyes staring up at her expectantly. Sighing, she shook her head and scratched Tansy behind the ear, grateful for her now more than ever. "Sorry. It's still a fresh wound, I guess."

Tansy leaned into her touch, closing her eyes with an approving purr. She was the least affected by it all, as she was only here for a little over a week, though she was very intuitive on the matter. Every time Seraphina broke down to cry, Tansy had come to steal away her attention, demanding scratches and tummy rubs. It was her way of comforting her trainer and Sera, frankly, did not mind it whatsoever. It worked and it probably always would, Arceus forgiving. Towards others, Tansy wasn't so friendly, in fact she was aloof as ever and floated around them as if they didn't exist. If anyone ever greeted her or called her to them, she simply turned her gaze wherever she pleased and went about her day. She was funny like that. In her trainer's eyes she was perfect, the best one she could have been given. Sure there were people who got various rare Pokemon, ones from other regions, but that didn't matter. Tansy was just as special in her own right.

It was at this point that Millie poked her head into the living room from the kitchen, smiling at her. "Blissey!" She called cheerily, waving for them to come over. Curious, Seraphina stood, lifting the Glameow into her arms with her, much to the feline's dissatisfaction. Upon entering the kitchen the heavenly smell that she had missed before now wafted to greet her. It was coming from a nice, decorative cake, the white frosting perfect and near smooth. The girl's mouth fell open, a light bulb going on in her head. Right! She had forgotten with all of these things going on.

"Millie, oh…you didn't have to," Sera began, putting Tansy down so that she could bend down to hug the pink and white Pokemon thankfully. "I forgot- but you didn't. You're too good for this family, you know."

She only shook her head, only smiling back at her still. "Bliss, Blisseeeey!" Millie exclaims reassuringly. Though she didn't know the precise words being said, she could guess that it had be something along the lines of 'don't worry about it.'

It was ten in the morning on a Saturday, thankfully, she didn't have to submit an article to Hearthome Daily for another three days. They wanted a piece reviewing recent events in an unbiased position, which was hard to given her own stance. They had chose her piece SPECIFICALLY because of what happened to her brother. It was degrading and wrong, but it's how the news industry was and it was her job. She hadn't even started it, unable to choose the right words that wouldn’t give herself a bad name nor damn the name of her brother. Journalism sucked sometimes, that’s for sure.

Seraphina was cutting a piece of the cake, discovering that it was, indeed, her favourite cake type, red velvet, when her Poketch buzzed eagerly in her pocket. Scoffing, she pried the bugger out of her pajamas pants and slid the open the receiver, raising an eyebrow back at the face that popped up on her screen. It was Nino Callahan, her junior by one year exactly, meaning if it was her birthday, it was his. They had bonded over that tidbit when they started going to the Pokemon school the same semester two years ago. It was during first class while the teacher had decided to do one of those silly ground breakers with the students. They all had been divided into groups of four and tasked to play a game of "Guess that Pokemon." Nino and her had been their team's saving grace as the other two, Haley and Wilburn, were younger than them and had clearly gone into their schooling years sorely unprepared. Their team didn't win, but it had been a fun experience and had served to bring the four together. However, in the end, only she and Nino made it to graduate. Wilburn had moved away only a few months ago, staying in contact still, but busy with his new school. As for Haley, she had simply failed the exit exam and would have to retake the course in preparation for next year's graduation.

"Happy Birthday, twinsy!" Nino chimes up, his lopsided grin wide, doe-like blue eyes beaming just out from under his choppy brown bangs. Neil, his own starter, a Pichu, was on his shoulder, one hand steadying himself while the other clutched a berry he was taking greedily bite out of. Seraphina could swore that every time she saw the little terror he was eating or getting up to no good. "The big eighteen, huh? I'm catching up, Ser-Bear, slowly but surely!"

Sera rolls her eyes, a smile pried out of her by the sight and exclamation of her goofy friend. "I'm sure you will, eventually, Nino. Just not this year," she says, just barely containing the laugh that tried desperately to escape her. "Honestly though, I kinda forgot about today, man. Millie only reminded me because she baked me a cake-"

"What kind?"

"Red Velvet?"

"OK, continue."

The blonde shook her head, actually chuckling. "Anyway. I think we should put off leaving on our journey until next week," Sera explains, running her hand through her hair. "You know...still trying to keep my head above the water on my whole family sitch."

Nino, despite the grave news, was still smiling, though it was more sympathetic and understanding than his amplified excitement on the topics of her seventeenth and eighteenth birthday. "I gotcha, Sera. I was actually gonna ask you if that's what you wanna do, given the circumstances. It's gotta be hard, you know? I completely get it."

Seraphina pressed her lips together in a thin line, averting her eyes off towards her Glameow who had jumped onto the windowsill and was now staring out the clear glass. "Yeah. My mom isn't around a lot. She's putting in more hours and stays out late. Millie is always cleaning, organizing things, or cooking. As for me, I'm just trying to come to terms with it. Take time to accept it, you know."

He nods his head once, sighing softly. In the frame his hand had reached up to pet the head of Neil absently. "Yeah... It's honestly a shame that people aren't understanding. You know, historically, Pokemon and Humans had been known marry each other and be in relationships? We all use to be equal, divided only by language, a thing that had been remedied by humans actually seeking to understand the words Pokemon would speak," the boy rambles, perking up as the background behind him whirls when he starts walking somewhere. The Pichu jumped out of the shot, landing on some sort of surface, indicated only by the slap of paws against the ground. "In fact, it is still speculated today that there was a point in time where humans themselves had a similar language outside of known languages today. Makes you wonder if we were called humans because that was how our speech sounded. Like, you know…'hoo-hooman!'"

"Man, what if you just cursed someone's grandmother by saying that," Sera responds, already feeling a little better. Nino had a talent at doing that. 

Nino shrugged helplessly, batting his eyes innocently. "The world might never know…"

"We on for noon?”

"I don't know, are we? I know Haley said she's up for meeting and Wilburn is on for the face call."

Pausing, Seraphina took a bite of her cake, humming. "Yeah, of course. It's not that bad. It'll be my first time out since the arrest and interrogation. We should keep our Pokemon at home. Civilians might get the wrong idea seeing me in the same vicinity as them."

Scoffing, Nino flopped onto his bed, presumably, the camera angle jostling with the abrupt motion. Now besides him was a delicate looking Furfrou named Daffodil, his family's dog. The canine Pokemon would be joining them on the journey as his mother had insisted he take her with him. Both as protection and to give her a little action since she hasn't had any before. Though, his mother wasn't exactly aware of what Daffodil and Nino did in their alone time. "Please. Don't let them define you. They have nothing on you, you haven't actually done anything so you have nothing to hide, Sera. And even if you did, or do in the future, you're careful enough to be responsible about it. Trust me, I know I wouldn't say a word if anyone ever asks me about you. I got your back."

"I know you do, thanks, honestly. I don't know how I would have survived without you these last two years," She says, sitting down at the dining table, eyes staring down at her Poketch thoughtfully. "Hopefully Hazel and Oliver are gonna be as cool as you are."

This made Nino brighten suddenly, perking up as if some kind of curious poochyena. "Oh right! We filed for Journey partners through the Adventure Club!" He grins wide, clearly excited by the idea. "This is basically going to be a blind date but for an extended on foot road trip. What could possibly go wrong!" He held no sarcasm for what he said, in fact he seemed to be a fan of such a risky concept. When they had put an application through after graduation, it had seemed like a fun and risky idea, something for them to take on as well as to make up for losing their initial two partners. "What do you think they're like?"

Seraphina tilts her head, resting her chin in the the palm of her hand. “Well I looked over their applications the Club emailed me and I believe Hazel has a Venipede named Ruby, he’s nineteen-”

“Please tell me I’m not the youngest.”

“Oliver is also Nineteen.”

“Dammit.”

Chuckling, she continued. “Anyway, he has a Houndour that, interestingly enough, doesn’t have a name”

Nina rolls over onto his stomach, stretching his arms, and poketch, out in front of him with a grunt. “Huh. Sounds cool, honestly. Funny how we’ll have a few cats and dogs in the group. Think Tansy and his Houndour will get along?”

The blonde and snorts, raising her eyebrows dubiously. “Couldn’t say. On graduation day when were going to sit back down, someone’s Poochyena had approached her and she nearly scratched the thing’s face off, remember?”

“Oh yeah!” He exclaims, busting out laughing at the memory. “Arceus, that was absolute chaos! The Poochyena was so freaking miffed it tried to use swift on Tansy but she dodged and it hit this person’s Drilbur! Then that pokemon attacked the meowth, knocking it into Chistoph’s Sandile- Dude, it was an all out brawl!”

“It’s a good thing Mrs. Smith’s Gloom knew sleep powder and got them all to calm down. The other trainers were freaking out so hard that most of them forgot to use their pokeballs. Then that one teacher was pretty angry over that. He bitched at them all for a good five minutes because it halted the progress of the ceremony,” Sera recounted almost fondly. She, of course, had withdrew Tansy into her own ball as soon as she had attacked, backing away from the situation so she, and Nino, didn’t get blamed for it. They had gotten away with it, but some of the other trainers were high-key stink eyeing them afterwards. Especially Junior, since he was the owner of the Poochyena and was the one blamed for the situation in her place.

“Yeah!” Nino laughs, shoulders shaking, head slumping face first into his covers. Once he recovered, he made a half-hearted attempt to sober his expression, failing miserably. “Anyway, I’ll catch you at the Cafe, right?”

Sera nodded to confirm. “At noon.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Chapter Tags: no sexual interactions present, story heavy
> 
> -Comment Question: Which character interests you most so far?
> 
> -Credit to the Creator of the GKEA Universe: @GKEAGuy />  
> The man behind GKEA, a proof reader for this story, and an inspiration.
> 
> -Credit to the Creator of Hazel Reeves: @Luck Voltia on the official Discord  
> A cool, hard working dude and the creator of Hazel.
> 
> -GKEA Discord Server: https://discord.gg/WGjupyC

After the call with Nino had ended, Seraphina had spent the remaining two hours of solitude with music playing through the apartment while she took a hot shower, freshened up, and dressed for the occasion at large. The only thing left to be prepared was the gift she had gotten for Nino. It had taken her practically the whole year to find, inquire about, save up for, and obtain, but hopefully he found the item just as valuable as it was to get it. Otherwise she bought an OLD book worth three hundred thousand pokedollars that she, and her Mother to a degree, had to save up the whole year. It came in a protective binding that she had meticulous covered neatly in wrapping paper, a cheap blue bow taped on top. The damn thing was annoyingly off center thanks to Tansy, who had slapped at her hand mischievously so it would stick in exactly the wrong place. Because of the thin, delicate nature of wrapping paper, Sera figured it best to just leave it be. It would be torn off and tossed away in a bin in the end, anyway. It just didn't look ideal in her opinion. 

Seraphina pulled her messenger bag up and over her shoulder as she walked into the bathroom to take one more look before she left. Before her was the reflection of a young woman, her blonde hair tamed but not styled up into anything exactly noticable. It was one thing to look cute for gym battles and contests, but she honestly hated going the full mile with it every day. Regardless, she wore little makeup, only a bit of eyeliner to make her green eyes pop and lip balm to make sure they didn't get chapped. Her attire consisted of a simple black sundress with a pastel pink belt positioned just above her middle, accenting the flow of the dress. Sera’s dual tone black and pink sneakers, old, but reliable as ever, covered white ankle socks. Not too overdone, but not too underdone, either.

Giving herself an affirming smile, she nodded once to herself and called for Tansy to follow her. With a confident stride, Sera made her way to the door and swung the door open. Before she could leave, a gentle call from right made her glance over at the culprit. Millie had her little hands together at her middle, smiling expectantly. Right!

“Oh! Sorry, I'll hopefully be back tonight. I left a note on mom's door about where I might be. Thanks for the cake, Millie. Make sure she doesn't eat it all before I can get another slice, alright?” Seraphina says, walking over to the Pokemon and stooping low to give her a loving hug. The Blissey was like a second mother to her. She'd been around since her mother's own journey, and had lived through the days her trainer met the love of her life, the birth of her kids, and the death of the very same man who fathered them. “Don't be sad without us, ok? You've got this.”

The Blissey nodded when she pulled away, confirming that she would, in fact, be fine. Sera hated to leave her behind like this. She knew that Millie was fighting her own demons in the aftermath of Rowdy's arrest. Her mom was always gone, working herself to the bone and coming home only to sleep. It was her and Tansy that had taken up the torch in keeping the pink and white Pokemon company. It was interesting, but her Glameow actually LIKED Millie. In fact, she was always around Millie when she wasn't around Seraphina or off on her own. Giving that the feline Pokemon was rather independent and uninterested by strangers, it was something to take notice of. 

On second thought, she looked down at Tansy, eyebrows knitting together. “Hey girl, you wanna stay here with Millie? Keep her company?”

Millie was ready to object, her mouth opening, but the Glameow surprised them both and padded up to the normal type and rubbed her body over her side with a purr. “Meow!”

A fond, grateful smile spread warmly across Seraphina's face, eyes shining with approval. Her Pokemon was rather sweet when she wanted to be. It truly meant a lot to her. “Alright, thank you. I'll be back late tonight or tomorrow, ok? Don't get into too much trouble and behave for Millie,” She says, crouching next to them to run a hand over Tansy’s back lovingly. “I love you both so much.”

•••

Walking through the streets of Hearthome at noon, for Sera, was nerve wracking. She had started out walking with a confident stride, head held high, and ready for the festivities that lie before her. However, stares had turned to meet her as she walked, judging and curious. It weighed on her and it's what she had feared initially. Guilt and shamed pressed against her, averting her gaze to avoid the brunt of their silent assault. It made it easier, but she could somehow still feel their eyes on her, no matter where she walked or which way she turned. It was a good thing that she would be gone in a week, surely other cities wouldn't know her the same as Hearthome did. Most people in their small city knew each other and many knew Rowdy, for that matter. He was well known because he had gone out on his journey and made it all the way up to the Elite Four, though he had failed upon matching with the dragon type user, Drake. After the loss he had decided to take the opportunity to come back home for a few years, train his pokemon on the side, and more or less relax. He’s been out on the road since he was eighteen and spent six years away. Their mother had been so happy for him, though she missed him a lot. She’d always brag about his achievements to the neighbors after every call she had with him. Boasting on and on about how her son would be the next Hoenn Region Champion. A thought now worlds away from where they all currently stood.

A hand grasped at Seraphina's shoulder, startling her greatly. When she whirled around, clenched fist prepared to punch the lights out of the offender, only to stop abruptly when she saw who it was. “Nino, holy shit. You should know not to sneak up on me like that,” she complained, lowering her arm.

Nino was practically laughing his ass off at the whole situation, bending over and clutching his middle. He tried to catch his breath once, but one look at her deathly serious expression and he was shaking with laughter again. At least he found her fright funny, because she sure didn't. When he finally recovered enough to talk, he motioned for them to keep walking. “Ok, ok. I'm sorry for scaring you, Ser-bear, truly I am,” he says, vying for a genuine response. It was always believable if he didn't look like he was about to break into a giggle at any moment. “But- I am very glad I found you first! Everyone is up ahead and you wouldn't believe who I saw.”

Frowning, Sera tilts her head. “Who did you see?”

“Your brother's best friend's little brother! That's who Hazel Reeves is! No fucking way, right?” The dark skinned boy looked elated, his crooked grin wide while his blue eyes practically sparkled with delight.

Best friend's little brother...What was he - oh. That's when it hit her. Hazel REEVES. The only 'Reeves’ she had ever really known was Rowdy's old journey friend, Jerome. They had practically grown up together, though her and Hazel, on the other hand, hadn't ever been close, let alone talked. The days the boy did come over with his elder brother he was largely uninterested in them, or her, and was often sitting in the dining room playing a game on his Poketch or reading. Seraphina, on the other hand, had never saw anything interesting in him and found his introverted exterior a large turn away. Besides, for the longest time her interests had specifically been in their older siblings’ Pokemon. Nino, in the last two years she's known him, had been pretty curious of Hazel and had spoke to him enough, so his excitement was understandable. She, on the other hand... wasn't as keen on the idea.

Even when they stepped into view of their outdoor table at the cafe front, Sera felt pretty awkward seeing the increasingly familiar face she knew instantly was Hazel. Just the sight of him made her spine tingle. Given their last encounter, she'd imagine neither of them were happy at the realization. His black hair was as spikey and unkept as she remembered, though now the tips were coloured red, probably to match bug Pokemon in his arms. It's one she didn't recognize at first, as it wasn't native to Hoenn, but she quickly placed it. A Venipede named Ruby. That's right, a Unova Pokemon. She remembered the name off of the file the Adventurer's Club emailed her. For a puzzling moment she questioned how he might have obtained it, but an astute observation could easily deduct that it was probably the doing of his older brother. In the last year Jerome had been in and out of the region months at a time to go to other places. Sera wondered if he knew about what happened to Rowdy yet. He'd probably be devastated.

The other man, taller then Hazel, must have been Oliver. He was rather handsome in the typical sort of way. Mousey red hair with a shaved undercut, wide and bright blue eyes, clear, pale skin with a spattering of freckles, and a sort of sporty style as far as his clothing went. A Houndour laid comfortably under his seat, her head tipped towards them curiously, though she made no move to get up from where she was. 

Then there was Haley. She was easier to spot since she was the more…eccentric looking of the group. The first thing you say when you looked at her was her bright, neon blue hair. At her scalp she had French braids that, when curling backwards, bushed out from the clean style into wild curls left untamed. On the top of her head she had a little clip in her hair that held an ornament-like Taillow on top as if a real one were sleeping there. Today she had purple contacts in, it seemed, to stray away from her normal brown eyes. Her makeup, on the other hand, was surprisingly simple. Matching blue lipstick, a soft spoken eye, winged eyeliner, and a line of stick on studs that ran under her eyes, each one a different colour of the rainbow. The dress she wore was checkered in design, electric blue and yellow with a black belt at her middle. On her arms she had various amounts of rubber bracelets, bangles, and the ancient concept known as silly bands. What surprised her most was that, today, Haley wore no shoes. She was barefoot and didn't even seem to mind.

Nino seem to have been talking the entire time while Seraphina had spaced out at the sight of familiar and unfamiliar faces, as now he was nudging at her side expectantly, waving her forward. “Earth to Ser-bear. Go sit with the others!” He chimes, nudging her forward towards the table.

Sera took the seat between where Nino and Haley sat, taking safety in the familiarity of friends she knew and trusted. Already she felt her heart pounding at the sight of Hazel. He was the only one in this world, besides Rowdy, who knew what she's done. Purely because he walked in on it that day a year and a half ago. It might be unreasonable for her to assume he would ever use his knowledge against her, as he was never unkind to her in his solitude back then, but she wasn't thinking reasonably. It was the mere thought of what could happen that made her feel queasy. Would he mention it? Did he even remember?

Haley's hand covered hers over the table, leaning into her shoulder dramatically. “My favourite girlfriend is all grown up now! Oooh, I wish I could have graduated this year! I would have loved to go with you guys,” she keens, batting her eyes playfully at Sera. “Speaking of! Where's Tansy, Phina?”

Blinking, she shifted in her seat, crossing on leg over the other. “Oh, I let her stay home. Millie has been a little under the weather since, you know, and I didn't want to leave her alone this soon,” she explained carefully, smiling back at them as she hoisted up her bag into her lap so that she could gently remove the present for Nino and set it on the table. This action seemed to jump start both of her elder friends, reminding them of their own dues. Nino placed a smaller box up near her’s, while Haley pushed her two gift wrapped bags up with a giddy expression. “But what about you, Nino? Where's Neil?”

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Little paws grasped at her leg and the hem of dress, dragging its little body up into her lap and sitting like a little Prince as if he belonged there. The little guy had always taken a shine to Sera, but she never knew exactly why. He was a mischievous little rascal with everyone else, even with Nino. He often had to bribe the Pichu with food to keep him calm in public. Now he seemed pretty tamed for the most part, though she figured he’d had a full belly already. Nevertheless, he settled back against her, snuggling close and glancing towards the others with a look, daring them to challenge his position.

“Dang, that little guy doesn’t know how to share, huh?”

Seraphina blinked with a start, remembering that they had new company amongst them. Oliver had spoken with a grin, eyeing her and Neil from across the table. “Oh - yeah. Neil took a shine to me awhile ago. I don’t know why, but I find it cute. Better to have him on my side then against me.”

“Oh yeah! Isn't Neil, like, a total terror?” Haley chimes in, looking to Nino for confirmation. 

“Tsk. He's not THAT bad,” he protests helplessly, crossing his arms with a disgruntled huff. 

The feeling of eyes burning into her made Seraphina glance at the other's, meeting the intense gaze of Hazel. He'd been quiet the whole time, seemingly content to go on without being addressed, but now he seemed prepared to talk. The dread in the pit of her stomach boiled in fearful expectation, scared for what might come from him. “Neil's probably just acting out for attention,” he says, his voice calm and almost bored sounding. His brown eyes glanced off towards the street, watching as a car drove by, hand running over the sleek exoskeleton of his Venipede. “Ruby did that at first to me. She would bother my brother and mother so I would have to react and take her away to my room with her. After a few days she stopped, though.”

Oliver crossed his arms over the table, a soft breeze dragging at his hair and displacing it. “I've never had those problems with Houndour. She's a little angel - a lazy one - but an angel. If anything, I have to nudge her to interact with others. Not much of a people's Pokemon, I'm guessing. I ain't gonna make her change, anyhow. S'long as she doesn't go around attacking people or whatever unprovoked, she's cool in my book.”

“Why haven't you named her yet?” The blue haired girl asks, suddenly interested in Oliver now that he'd spoken. Sera nearly got a case of whiplash with the familiarity she got from witnessing the scene. She had THAT look in her eye. The one she got when she was about to flirt recklessly with a guy without a single care for the occasion or place. She did it so much in school that it was hard to notice. 

“Oh, well, I'm just takin’ my time with it. Want to get her name right from the get go. It's gotta be fitting and there's nothin’ wrong with taking the slow and steady approach. Right, girl?” He bent over and held out his hand to the canine Pokemon underneath his chair. The Houndour barked once and lifted her nose to touch his palm, giving it a lick. “See? She doesn't mind. I'm sure she doesn't want to be stuck with any generic name I could come up with off the top of my head. What about y'all, why did y'all name your Pokemon what you did?”

Nino was the first to speak. “Neil was the name of my favourite character in this cartoon I watched when I was a kid. He was this goofy, nerdy supporting character who did all the tech stuff for the MC.”

Hazel quirks his head. “Oh I know what you're talking about. You watched reruns that one time I was over with my brother at Seraphina's.”

That tidbit caught the attentions of the other two members. “Y'all three know each other?” Oliver asks, curious to know the story behind it. Haley looked equally interested.

“Oh yeah! Sera and Hazel's brothers were the best of friends. Sometimes Jerome would drag him out to their apartment. They weren't ever that close, these two. He stopped coming over entirely sometime last year. Kinda missed him, though, not gonna lie. When he was over and I was around, he and I talked about all kind of cool-”

“Nerdy.” Sera chimed in, uncomfortable, but trying to keep things normal. Well, as normal as their group could be.

Nino shot her a look. “Things.”

Haley glanced between the three, humming to herself. “I see. That's so cute! Did you guys know he was going to be journeying with you?”

Seraphina shook her head. “Nope. I didn't really pick up on it. I guess it sounded familiar, but I passed it off as the names being common enough that I was putting too much thought into it.” If she had known she definitely would have sent back a form for reassignment of his spot, hopefully to get someone who she DIDN'T know. Might have been easier than dealing with this now.

“I saw y'all open these presents. I'm kinda curious to see what you two dweebs got,” said Oliver , sweeping away the previous conversation easily, his gaze pointed at her. Why, she didn't know, but she wasn't about to ask.

Seraphina smiles at Nino, waving him onward. “You first.” Her expectations were high as far as his reaction would be, pretty proud of herself and the lengths she went to obtain such a rare piece of literature for her book-worm of a friend.

The bait was taken with ease as Nino wasted no time in snatching up Haley's bag for him, tearing out the tissue paper on top and setting it aside. His face practically lit up with glee, his arm reaching in with abandon to pull out what looked to be a poised figurine of a Raichu. The spunky baby mouse Pokemon in her lap, too, perked up to see what it was. It was standing in a battle stance on a black platform, a little silver plate attacked at its feet with “Neil Callahan” engraved across it. “Haley you didn't...These are so hard to order, let alone get it done in a WEEK,” He gasps, his mouth gaping open. “How…?”

Haley bashfully waved her hand dismissively in the air. “Tsk. My mother has connections everywhere. She pulled some strings with Calhoun, the CEO, and got them express made.”

Oliver looked as stupefied as Sera felt. “You're kidding.”

She shook her head cheerily. “Nope.”

Seraphina stares at her, pulling her own bag forward to see if she, too, got a figurine. Low and behind, there it was. A Purugly, made surprisingly graceful, sitting on the platform, the name “Tansy Blackwood” written across the silver plaque. “Damn...This is so...cool. I'm sure Tansy will be thrilled to see she's got a little statue made of her. Albeit a future version of her. It'll go straight to her little ego.”

Her hands played with the curls of her electric blue her, gaze glancing off towards Oliver to smile flirtatiously at him. “It's nothing you two, there isn't a thing I wouldn't do for my friends~” Haley coos, smirking wistfully. 

Scoffing, Sera nudges Nino with her elbow, nodding to her own gift to him. “Now open mine. You have no idea how hard I worked to get you that.”

Nino gave her an amused smile as he pulled it into his lap. “Not enough to center the bow, though,” he responds easily. Before she could even begin to explain herself and just how 'not her fault’ it was, he was pulling off the wrapping paper, destroying the evidence of her morning with Tansy's mischief. His smug expression immediately melted into wonder, his hands running over the old, worn leather cover. “No way…”

The others stood in staggered succession to try and see over the table, Nino's shocked silence and awed look catching their fancy. Oliver was the first to speak up, confused by the book he saw. “What is it…?” He sounded skeptical.

Hazel, on the other hand, seemed to know exactly what it was as he abandoned his chair, and Ruby, to crouch next to Nino and observe the gift up close. “It's one of Sir Clive the Wonder's adventure journals…He has ten in total. This is the fifth. An original, given how old it looks.” He whispers. His eyes tipped up to meet Seraphina's, bewildered. “How did you get a hold of this?”

“About eleven months ago I saw a listing go up for the book and immediately contacted the seller and managed to strike up a deal. With some help from my mom, we got all the monetary funds together to buy it.” There had been other things she'd had to do personally, but Sera didn't really think about, or regret, that part very much. “Sir Clive is one of Nino's favourite old timey writers.”

Nino stood, gingerly holding the book as if it were a fragile thing that would turn to dust if he didn't handle it right. “That is the understatement of the year, Ser-bear. I cannot BELIEVE you managed to get this small piece of history into my unworthy hands. You know, his work, let alone his PRIVATE tomes, are restricted from public libraries? Most stuff is locked away in private collections at this point. I just...holy Arceus. I think I might cry.” He turned to her and gave her a one armed hug. “Makes me glad to know that I didn't spare any effort on my gift, either.”

Seraphina raises her eyebrow skeptically, about to say something along the lines of 'this wasn't a contest,’ but a hurried indication from her friend stopped her. May as well humour him and get this show on the road. The package for her, from Nino, was a neat cube in shape and wrapped in orange and blue striped wrapping paper. Her name was scrawled on top in his, frankly horrible, handwriting with a little smiley face next to it. She would have commented on his penmanship, but at the current point in time she was more interested in the contents than in a dying joke they'd overused a year ago. The wrapping paper was gone in moments and gaping open we're the flaps of the box. Inside sat a Luxury Ball with a golden 'S’ engraved in the top. Something told her it wasn't just a free pokeball to use on a Wild Pokemon. “Nino what did you-”

Her best friend flailed his free arm. “Shut up and let him out. Long story short I had my dad get one of these bred for you.” He explains, more interested in seeing her reaction to WHAT it was then HOW it was.

Taking a deep breath, Sera picked up the ball and pressed the button to release what was inside. In a flash of light the form of a Pokemon took shape. The beginnings of what looked to be wings, a feathered tail, a bulbous beak. Colours melted into the shape from the light, give the shape a vibrant blue, yellow, and red. Before it even opened its eyes or came into sharper focus, she knew what it was. An Archen. A Pokemon that should have been a fossil in a museum, but now was standing in front of her. “Your dad's a scientist…” she said out loud, a little numb from shock. This was one of her favourite ancient Pokemon. No, it was her absolute favourite. Of all of the Pokemon scientists had been working to reanimate from their remains, Seraphina found Archen and Archeops to be the best and most interesting.

Nino looked exceedingly proud in himself while Hazel stood gobsmacked to his left. Oliver snorted and shook his head, incredulous at what this outing had produced thus for. Haley, bless her heart, even tried to reach out and touch the feathered Pokemon, only to get her hand chomped by it's blunt looking beak.

Her screech brought Sera out of her stupor, immediately reaching out to snatch up the Archen and pull him off of the blue haired girl who whimpered. “No! That's not good. Haley's a friend,” she reprimands firmly, trying not to laugh but failing miserably. “Feisty little thing, aren't you?”

Archen regarded his victim with half lidded eyes, clacking his beak together in warning. Once he felt his message was clear, he fluffed up his feathers and looked up to his new trainer, as if noticing for the first time that he was being held by her. He made a little thrill, questioning, before he snatched ball she had in one of her hands with his beak, holding it up and making a squawk. He shakes it roughly, and let's it go. The ball soars, making Sera's stomach drop at the realization. Luckily, a steak of dark fur raced after it, catching it in her jaws. The Houndour snorts and trots back to Oliver, dropping it into his awaiting hand, much to his own shock.

The first bird Pokemon flapped his wings, slapping her in face a couple of times to ensure his release. He was unhappy to see that his bindings weren't broken, so he would have to settle with giving his captor the cold shoulder. Seraphina's prior elation was rudely dumped on by this, a sense of mourning dampening her once jovial mood. He didn't like her, or anyone for that matter. She looked to Nino for help, only to find him looking sheepish and uncomfortable. 

“His name is Archie, by the way...My dad bred him, but he was also studied for a bit. He didn't say anything else so I figured he was fine.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Chapter Tags: sexual interactions, history, character (at the time of intercourse) was underage.
> 
> -Comment Question: How do you like the story so far?
> 
> -Credit to the Creator of the GKEA Universe: @GKEAGuy  
> The man behind GKEA, a proof reader for this story.
> 
> -GKEA Discord Server: https://discord.gg/WGjupyC

The rest of the afternoon, and evening, passed without further incident. Seraphina had recalled Archie into his pokeball and ceremoniously conducted the festivities to wave off the awkward vibe that clung to the group post issue. She’d come to know more about the others and even managed to bypass the initial fear she had over Hazel and what he knew. While he was still the same quiet, tired looking boy, he also seemed to have matured more since she last saw him. He and Nino had, after some time, had retired to one side of their table to look over the ancient book, leaving Oliver, Haley, and her to chatter on different things that came up. Well, chatter as far as her blue haired friend allowed. Afterall, she hadn’t abandoned her attempts to flirt with the ‘universally handsome’ McTire, much to his amusement. By the end of the evening things were well and she and Nino shared a relieved look that their journey partners would not only be adequate, but they would be near perfect for the challenges ahead of them.

It was ten in the evening by the time Seraphina had gotten home. They had spent a lot of time at the cafe, yes, but by five they had ambled off to the park to let their Pokemon play while they walked the paths and continued their evening without a bump. Upon opening the door, the first thing she saw was Millie and Tansy in the arm chair, out cold with the TV playing some kind of cooking show. The sight was amusing, to say the least, but Sera didn't dare wake them up. She closed the door with a soft click and made her way to her room, closing the door behind her. The first thing she did was set down the figurine, that Haley had given her, onto her desk next to the Pokeball that was Tansy's. The next course of action would be, regrettably, Archie. 

Sitting on her bed she nervously released him from his confines. In a flash, he materialized, looking just as bored and unhappy as before. He fixed her with a hard look, his feathers ruffling defensively, though he made no move to attack. She set his pokeball slowly onto her nightstand, never taking her eyes off of him. “Look, see? I'm your new trainer and you're my partner, OK Archie? I'm not going to hurt you or test on you, or whatever it is the scientists did. As long as you don't attack or break anything you don't have to go back into your ball.”

Archie watched her, clacking his beak together occasionally as if it was some sort of tick or a habit for him to do. While he still appeared suspicious of her as he looked around, taking in his surroundings with reluctant interest. Seraphina was relieved by this, especially when he waddled over to her bean bag chair and hopped to rest on it. He kept an eye on her the whole time, but when she had stopped watching him and simply lied in bed, things settled. Maybe the Archen wouldn't be too bad. He just needed to adjust to a more normal life. 

When she closed her eyes, she was overtaken by sleep within the hour. The hazy dream world inviting her with open arms and familiar feelings. Ones she had yearned for every since her brother's arrest.

•••

The room was dark, the only light being provided by a night light that Sera had since she was a child. She was tired, the school day long, with the only upside to it all being it was a Friday. The weekend was her own and she was free to stay up, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to. Not yet, anyway. What she really wanted was the company of Jet. Arceus bless that Pokemon, as he was so supportive and loving of her. Just the thought of him made her cheeks warm and her belly tighten. She could always tell him things that she couldn't tell others and not only that, but he was so strong and cool. The best of Rowdy's Pokemon in her opinion. 

Seraphina has to press her thighs together to resist the growing attraction she felt. Ever since their first time a year ago when she was fifteen, she has loved and cherished the Floatzel's touch. He was her first and, hopefully, only boyfriend, and he was all she felt she could ever want or need. There was no shame in it for her, only the desire and love and continued to feel. It was a blessing she was born into a Pro Pokelove family, otherwise her acts might make her feel shame, but at this point in her life, she felt none.

Shifting in her bed, she relented to her own arousal and slipped her hand under the hem of her underwear, pressing her fingers into her moistening snatch. Her body reacted, hips bucking almost instinctively against her own touch. With her own slick on her fingers, she dragged her touch up to her swollen clitoris, giving it a few experimental rubs. Sera hummed at the nice feeling, soon finding her rhythm, fingers working themselves into a circular motion. Her eyes closed and in her mind she envisioned the smiling face of Jet. His orange and tan fur silky and smooth, beads of water going to his fur as he advanced towards her through the dark abyss of her mindscape. His grin, a staple of his breed, was wide but not cocky or harsh, it was somehow open and inviting. The coo of his voice, calling out his name to beckon her forward. 

Sera's breath hitched suddenly when she felt clawed hands on her thighs, snapping her back to reality. Her eyes opened and in the gloom of the night she saw exactly who she had been fantasizing about. The Floatzel leaned forward, pressing his cold nose to her's. One of his hands moved from her thigh to her cheek, caressing it gently. When he pulled away, she felt empty without his touch, but he stared down at her, eyes questioning. “Zel?” She didn't need to be psychic to know what he inquired and it was near without hesitation that she nodded in response, accepting him.

Jet practically purrs as he leans low, his muzzle blowing hot breath over her needy snatch. In a moment her head nearly blanked entirely as his long, slick tongue engulfed her folds, running from her entrance all the way up to her clitoris. Seraphina gasps out, hands digging into her covers. The feeling of his tongue swiping over her sex, it was something her fingers, or makeshift toys, could never do on their own. Besides that, her friend - her boyfriend, if she was so bold to state - new how to work it. Just at the thought he pressed into her slit, the dexterous appendage twirling and curling, brushing over the cervix, then her g-spot, and everything in between. It was like fireworks had gone off in her body. His ministrations, with every pump and twirl, had a large effect on her making her cry out with a lustful moan.

Jet withdrew himself from her, running his paws up her sides and under her shirt. He played with her nipples, running and twisting them, making a panting Sera squirm from the sensual feeling. His mouth dipped close to hers, her feminine juices glistening. Her lips parted, allowing him entry, as he let his tongue twine with her own. The taste of him, and the salty-sweetness of herself, made her body practically quiver with need. Anticipation racked on her, making her chest hitch as she grabbed hold of Jet, looking up at him with a look that explained what she couldn't put into words. The floatzel grins, but it's soft, loving. The intelligence in his eyes, the gentleness of his touch, it was the very thing that assured her, a year ago when it all began, that this was ok. 

Withdrawing, he checks her over before taking his position. Between them, she could see his thick, red member practically pulsing, hard and at attention, from its sheath. He reached for it as he bent over it, positioning the tip at the entrance of her pussy to allow for a clean beginning. When he released it, he put his paw next to her side, eyes looking deep into hers, awaking confirmation. Seraphina, of course, smiles and nods, breath heaving.

With a push, his pointed cock parted her entrance and pressed in. At the first sign of resistance he slows, careful not to hurt her. She was tight and still young, and Jet wanted nothing more than for the both of them to be satisfied by the end of this. Once he felt Sera had adjusted, he pulled back, starting to pump into her. Each press inwards allowed him to go further until he fully hilted, the base of his expanding knot popping in and out. Seraphina moans quietly, moving her hand to cover her mouth so she wouldn't be too loud, but Jet truly made it hard.

The pace would quicken lightly, the angle changed so that he could hit that molten spot that exploded her pleasure ten fold. Her hands gripped into his furry sides, hips bucking to meet his pumps. Between his tongue and her own touch from before, she was close to her climax, and she knew that was his goal. He wanted her to go first. To even have two. Jet simply loved to watch her, seeing her turned on...seeing her moan, face red, underneath him, it simply made the experience better. Sera wraps her legs around his hips, allow his dick to sink further, press harder.

The slap of his balls against her ass, along with the wet sounds of their love making, served the atmosphere, joining the sounds of their little gasps and moans. The pressure in her core rose, her body heating up. With each thrust, his cock speared into, brushing her g-spot and threatening to break past the spongy disk of her cervix. Just like that, Jet's efforts yielded its fruit, her body shuddering hard, back seizing up, as the walls of her pussy sputters and constricts around his cock. And oh...did Jet want to lose it there, but he was no quitter. If anything, he rode it out with her, continuing to thrust into her, his brain lost in the sound and feelings of their shared pleasure. He wished it could go on forever.

Seraphina's fireworks dimmed, her body going limp as she rode out the residing waves of her orgasm and let the pumps of her lover bring her into newer depths. The sensitivity of post-climax was nearly enough to make her go crazy, but the persistent brush of his cock, filling her up to her max, made the pleasure begin to filter in above it all. Above her, Jet moved one arm to lift up her shirt, revealing her perky, by not fully developed, breasts. His tongue licked over one as he hucked down further over her, quickening his pace. Her nipples stood on end as he lapped and twirled around the nubs, switching between each one. Everytime he did, the cold air hitting the last making her shiver, all the while Jet's hips were dealing their dues at her nether regions.

The pressure of his thrusts against her innermost wall had finally made its impact as the pointed tip of his dick breached her cervix wall, plunging him deeper than before. They both cried out from the pleasure, but Jet didn't stop, of anything he picked up the pace, almost impossibly so. With how frantic he seemed to be getting, Sera knee he was close, and thankfully he would not be alone. Her mind was eating up the idea of him knotting her, filling her with his fertile seed. Her pussy was pulsing, red hot, and squeezing his cock with need. "F-fuck," she manages to gasp out, reaching up to bring the floatzel's muzzle to hers, smashing a kiss onto his furry lips. Jet murmurs, his paws digging into the mattress on either side of her. His tongue dances with hers, his dick pumping in and out of her greedy little snatch.

Stronger than before, the cord within her has been drawing taut, threatening to break. Seraphina could hardly breathe from the waves of pleasure she was feeling, it was utterly euphoric! Jet's knot had long since inflated and she could even feel the pulse of his dick, as they drew closer to the edge together. His pushes had slowed a bit in favour of putting power behind them. Each thrust speared her, her juices being forced out and coating their thighs. Her body was vibrating from the racking tensions making her grow weaker as her body tights. Jet's tongue runs from her mouth to her neck, fixing her nape with frantic swipes, pausing only grunt. They were both losing themselves in the actions as they neared drew closer. 

Without much warning, Jet heaved with a final push, his teeth biting into her shoulder, nearly breaking the skin, as his knot pops into her pussy. The floodgates were released, wave after glorious wave filling up her womb. Seraphina couldn't take it, blacking out from her intense orgasm. Her vaginal walls squeezes the floatzel's cock, milking him for all his worth, as she moans out loud, shuddering and crying, from the intensity. It went on for what felt like an eternity, leaving her breathless, boneless, her body like jello. When she finally came through, the world was hazy and the gentle pump of cum into her snatch was barely noticed from the buzzing her body still felt and the weight of Jet over her as he, too, had collapsed. 

It took them longer to catch their breath, but Sera was close to dozing off. Her world was fuzzy and warm and Jet had taken to gently licking her neck in the spot he had bit her. There would surely be a mark, but she didn't care. She loved his little love bites. "I love you, Jet," she manages, her fluttering close. Just before her world darkened, she saw the movement of his muzzle brushing over her cheek to give her kiss.

•••

Seraphina awoke from slumber with a start, her body feverish and buzzing with need. In a split moment she remembered what her dream was and despite her heavy arousal, she felt the beginnings of grief. She kissed Jet so much. Jet, her brother, all of them. She even missed Tessa, a little bit, back when she still seemed like a cool woman, who played with her when she was much younger. Pressing her hands into her face, Sera let out a long sigh, holding back her tears with every inch of her self control. Her chest felt right as she held her breath, trying to calm down enough to move on with her morning.

"Glameow?"

Glancing up, Sera's eyes fell on the face of her beloved starter Pokemon. Tansy's large blue eyes stared back at her as she pressed her furry head into her side. It brought a smile back to her face, even if it was a small one. "I'm glad I got you by my side," She manages, letting her hand run over the silky fur of the feline Pokemon. However, just as quickly as her dream had come back to her, the memory of yesterday did, too. Her back straightened, eyes wide as he searched her room for the new addition to her team. 

The Archen was settled on her pink bean bag chair, he seemed comfortable but he was eyeing her carefully from across the room. Seraphina's nerves smoothened with relief, glad that the archen hadn't ran amok in the house. Or destroyed anything, for that matter. Pausing, she looked down at her wrist, checking the time on her Pokétch. It was seven in the morning, making her groan. What would she do today? Though, as if by fate, or simply by coincidence, she got a message from Oliver.

> Sent at 7:14am: Hey, I'm taking my girl, Houndour, out to train, bring Tansy and Archie, it'll be fun! :P Meet me at the park at 8am?

Sera looked down at Tansy, then at Archie, contemplating the offer. "You ready for a little training, you two?" She asks. The Glameow seems to brighten right up, though the Archen looked skeptical. Shaking her head with a chuckle, she waved her hand. "It's ok, lil' man. You don't have to participate. But I think we should go."

> Sent at 7:15am: Yeah sure. See ya there.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Chapter Tags: story heavy, human/human rough consensual sex
> 
> -Comment Question: How do you feel about the direction of the story so far?
> 
> -Credit to the Creator of the GKEA Universe: @GKEAGuy  
> The man behind GKEA.
> 
> -GKEA Discord Server: https://discord.gg/WGjupyC

Seraphina had gotten ready within the hour as she was never one to procrastinate in doing things. A cold shower was enough to wake her up as well as wash away the tingly feeling left behind from her rather graphic dream. She now sat in the dining room, eating a bowl of cereal while Millie set out the food bowls for Tansy and a wary Archie. The ancient bird Pokemon had, of course, calmed from the initial shock from yesterday, but he certainly hadn't forgotten his distrust. Not that Sera really blamed him. Being a test subject for the better years of one's childhood couldn't have been good. There was always a sense of detachment with the Pokemon in that field. Pokemon were forced to go along with a strict routine of being tested on or stuck in machines to be looked over, often undergoing rigorous examinations with an overall disregard of forming relationships and confidence in the creature itself. These Pokemon often have never seen anything outside of the crisp sterile environment they had been born and raised in.

Archie probably had never seen a genuine smile or been trained properly, let alone seen such a bright and diverse world. Seraphina hoped he'd come around, of course, but if there was one thing she could do, it would be to give him the space he needs to adjust. In the meantime, she'll be kind and gentle, do her best to make him comfortable and expose him to his new life. It was all about taking it one step at a time. Her gaze fell over the vibrantly coloured bird as she spooned another bite of Cheerios into her mouth, watching as his approached the bowl the Blissy offered. He examined it critically, turning his beak and squawking at Millie, exchanging a few words with her. After a bit of back and forth, he would take a hesitant beakful of the Pokeblocks. He seemed mildly surprised by the taste, swallowing them quickly and looking back at the motherly pink Pokemon with an awed look. It wouldn't be long after that before he was scarfing it down messily, much to Tansy's obvious disgust.

By this time, her mother had already gotten up and left, ever the early riser and hard worker. Admittedly, Sera was somewhat bothered by her absence, once again left to an empty house with only her Pokemon to occupy her presence. It wasn't terrible to have them about, but something's she really just wanted to talk to someone who she can actually understand verbally. Rowdy use to do that, talk to her every morning before she had to head out to her classes. He was always such a kind, smiling face. If it wasn't for that bitch, Tessa, everything would be fine; everyone would be happy. If only she never existed in their lives in the first place.

Seraphina hadn't realized she'd been clutching her spoon so hard until she let it drop into the bowl, revealing the harsh indents it left in her hand from where she held it. Sighing, she had to push away the ugly thoughts, preferring to lock the emotions away and move on with her day than be bogged down for any longer. She stood with a purpose, dishes in hand, when she heard the doorbell ring. Bewildered, the young adult would share a look with Millie before setting the bowl in the sink and making her way to the door. As soon as she opened the door, anger, fear, dread, and sorrow flashed through a down tight chest when she saw who stood there. 

"Phinaaaa~" Tessa would coo, long elegant fingers sliding over the door, pushing it over further as she strode in past the shocked trainer.

The clatter of a metallic object came from the kitchen, Millie's mouth was opened in shock, Tansy's food the food bowl rattling at her little feet. The Glameow herself looked absolutely furious, baring her teeth and arching her back while she stood in front of a rather bewildered looking Archie. If Tessa was insulted by the cold reception, she didn't show it.

In fact, she looked as warm and pleasantly gleeful as she usually did. Clapping her hands together, she grinned easily at the sight of the Blissey. "Oh Millie~ It's SO good to see you, sweets!" She purred, before turning her gaze to Sera's own pokemon. "And who's this dapper young man?"

It took a minute for the shock to wear off, but as soon as it did, all she felt was the burning anger she had only moments before. "What the actual fuck do you think you're doing here, Tessa?" Sera hissed, slamming the door shut and storming to stand between her and the Pokemon.

Tessa sucked her teeth with a click, disappointment washing over her pretty face. "Oh Phina…Your mother taught you better than to use that language-"

Seraphina lashes out, pushing the taller, older woman back roughly, absolutely livid. "Don't you DARE tell me what my mother taught me. Why. Are. You. Here."

Slightly disgruntled, the offending woman brushed off and smoothed her hands over her outfit, standing taller in the process. "Well, if you must be so rude," Tessa began, the fake kindness in eyes disappearing with a dangerous glint that the young adult knew all too well. "I came to extend an offer to you. You see, my colleagues are looking for a fresh new face in our Contest group. So of course, who better than Seraphina! I know after what happened with your brother you must be having trouble getting your face out there without some kind of pushback, yes?"

Bristling, the trainer looked equally disgusted and horrified. "And whose fault is that? The way I see it is why the hell would I even remotely want to work for anything you're in after what you've done to my brother?"

Tessa's smile seemed to deepen into something dangerous, and just like that what courage she felt melted away into dread. That look was never good. "Sweetie, you will work as my personal apprentice. Because you want to and because I have come into some rather...damning video evidence of you engaging in sexual acts with a Pokemon. Do you really want to throw away your life as a trainer and coordinator in the same way as your brother? Be remembered as some backstreet Pokerapist, have your Pokemon taken away while you rot in prison?"

Her chest was heavy, stomach hollow, and all she could really do in that moment was to try and control the look of horror on her face. “Do WHAT? I didn’t-”

“Oh...but you did,” The woman would say, tilting her head with a believable look of pity. One hand brushing away a lock of her silken black hair, while, in her other hand, she held out her phone. On it was a paused video shot from a crack in the doorway. Much to Sera’s dismay, it was of a time she and Jet had been copulating. Tessa didn’t have to play it for her to know if it was true or not. "And I would hate for such a talented young woman to be put away for her delinquent acts, don't you agree?"

Millie had come by, frantically speaking at the tall woman, trying to defend a gobsmacked Seraphina. All she could really think was...fuck. This was really happening. What was she going to do? What choice did she even have? Tessa had her pinned against a wall, figuratively speaking. "B-but I was a minor I...surely I can't be prosecuted for that," she shoots back desperately, shaking her head in denial.

Sera's defiance was met with a soft, tinkling laugh, Tessa's head tossing backwards with one hand covering her mouth. Even when she was being utterly evil and manipulative, she did so in such a stupidly angelic way. It's why she got away with shit and why people believed her. She was a master actor and had the physical beauty to back it all up. Stepping over Millie, she would coo at her in such a motherly, doting way that it made her stomach churn, especially when she pulled Sera into a hug. "I know, sweets, I'm so sorry, but this is hard evidence and not even from that long ago…" Tessa says softly, running her hand over the back of her blonde hair. When she tried to pull away, she was held easily, preventing escape. "You won't have to worry about this, I promise, as long as you stick with me and join the Angels of Sinnoh. We'll make sure you're safe."

The tears in her eyes were quite telling of the inner turmoil Seraphina was currently dealing with. Here she was, in the arms of the woman who lied and damned her brother to prison for seventeen years. Being blackmailed to WORK for her, as her apprentice no less. Using her once deep and loving connection with Jet, arguably the one being she's loved so much that even now she was unsure if anyone could ever live up to his effect on her. This woman was evil and despicable. A conniving, manipulative abuser whose only interest in life was herself and her own goals. She was vaguely aware of the insistent shouting of Millie, who was doing her best to mediate and stop the woman's advances on her family member. In the end, despite the rage and utter despair she felt, she knew one thing for sure and it scared her. She had no other choice. She had to do as she said. Seraphina couldn't afford to break her mother's heart and be sent away, too, nor could she risk Tansy and Archy being rehomed. For all of her flair and sass, she wasn't even sure if she would SURVIVE in Prison. Not only that, but she didn't want to be portrayed as some sleazy Pokerapist when that term wasn't remotely close to what she had had with Jet. In the end, all she could do was choke out a few words, a tear slipping down her cheek. "Fine. I'll do it."

Tessa withdrew, her delicate hands resting on the narrow shoulders of the young adult. Her smile was sweet, but the look in her eyes was that of triumph. She had won. "That's my girl. I'll need you to sign a few things to make it official and contractual, but that shouldn't take too long. Just a couple of signatures, Sweets. Then I'll be out of your hair for the day. If you had any plans of going on a journey, you'll want to cancel them post haste. The Angels have our own ways of going about things, as you might know. The specifics will be explained to you when I come and pick you up this Friday, so make sure you've packed the essentials, though don't worry about packing too many clothes. Every new member is evaluated and assigned a 'look,'" she explains, slipping her purse from her shoulder and brandishing a packet of papers. "And be taken to get a new wardrobe to match. However...I do love this pastel grunge thing you've got going on, we might just keep it, though we can't have our little Angels dressed in anything but name brands, you must understand."

Just like that, everything that hadn't already been changed in her world was turned upside down. Tessa would keep talking, leading her to the dinning room to sit and go over the paperwork, but through it all Seraphina was in a haze, unable to really focus. What would her mother say when she found out her daughter would be working with the woman who locked away her son? Would she be cross and blame her? Or would she know well enough that Tessa had made her do it? Out of the corner of her eye, Tansy had left the room, leaving a confused and slightly disinterested Archie. He didn't understand a thing that was going, but despite his cool kid act, she saw some uncertainty in his eyes. Could he tell the severity of the situation his new found trainer had gotten herself into?

By the time the papers were signed and Tessa had left, Seraphina was still sat at the table, a small introductory packet before her telling her the basic in's and out's for the Angels of Sinnoh. The Coordination group was revered and sought after across all the contesting regions, known for the rising stars they produced. Many aspiring Coordinators would kill a person just to have a shot of getting it, but if only they knew the truth of one of its founders. If Tessa Coutant was a she-demon from the very pits of the void, it made her wonder what Anastasia Aria, the woman Tessa shared the founder title with, was like. The white haired, blue eyed woman who looked equally angelic and otherworldly as the black haired, blue eyed Tessa, and was the perfect visual foil. It was the pair of them that really got their organization off the ground in the first place. No council, no other partners. In the beginning it had just been them as teens, fresh from school, as they rose to the top of the food chain in less than a couple of years. They were called the Angels of Sinnoh on May tabloids and articles written about them, so when they turned 18 the following year, they founded their group by the same name and have been recruiting the best of the best, consolidating the biggest names in the Contest scene, and overall just dominating the competition. After a few years there was no home for homegrown Coordinators, those who were from the Angels usually ran the shows with their pretty Pokemon, big name backing, and the professional grade visuals they spotted. 

With what Seraphina knew of Tessa, she could only guess that things weren't remotely as they appeared. Anastasia could only be just as bad and the whole group, corrupt and shady behind the scenes. However, the Angels were backed by so many brands and big names, many loved and adored them, and not a single bad thing had ever been said about them. If anything had it had been squashed or overlooked and forgotten, leaving them to rise and their opposers to fall. Now here she was, one of them. How was she going to keep afloat at this rate.

Looking at her Poketch, she saw a new notification from Oliver, asking her where she was. With everything that had happened, she wasn't sure if she could even face the world, but...maybe a start would be telling him the news and to just spread it to the others. Afterall, in less than a week she'd be off in Veilstone doing Arceus only knows what. Sighing, she forced a grim smile onto her face, messaging a quick 'on my way, sorry,' before standing up and calling out for Tansy.

•••

Arriving to Amity Square, Seraphina was, as always, awed by the beauty of the place. Its groomed foliage, diverse stay of flora, and the overall peaceful environment was nothing to shake a stick at. It was worth what you paid to get in, she just always thought it sucked that some Pokemon weren't allowed in. It seemed kind of...off, but she figured today wasn't the day to fight that battle. She had gotten in easily. Though Archie was given a questioning look by the entry attendant, he was let in. Glameow hadn't even been given a second glance, an easy pass in any book for her almost elegant cuteness.

She stepped out of the gate house and into the light of the other side, and before her she saw rolling green grass and flowers, bug Pokemon flying about the trees while some other, smaller rodent type pokemon milled about the grass. Oliver was sitting on a bench with his Houndour, reading something on his Poketch while his pokemon was sniffing around a patch of dirt off to the side. There were other trainers within sight, handling Pokemon like Pikachu, Eevee, and even a Beautifly. She was happily flying around and playing with a young teen girl who was running after some boy. Those were just the ones in sight, too.

Seraphina walked over to Oliver, hands in her pockets as she sat next to him. "Hello, stranger," she offered, tossing him a sideline stare when he picked up his head to look at her.

He smiled easily, flicking off his Poketch. "Ya showed, huh? What kept ya up for so long? Been here an hour already."

At this she paused, a bit surprised. An hour? Had Tessa really taken up that much of her time? Ugh, gross. That made her somehow feel world. Deflating, she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back, groaning. "Let's just say it's a looong story and basically something big came up and I'm no longer going on the Journey with you guys and Nino."

Oliver smiled, waving his hand. "Oh it's OK I'm just teasin'-" He pauses suddenly, blinking before giving her a once over in shock. "Wait what? What exactly happened for THAT to be the result?" He asked, confused and somewhat alarmed.

Seraphina stared at him for a long time, contemplating how she should word things. Then again...she wasn't much one for tact. The blunt approach it was. "Tessa Coutant invited me to join the Angels of Sinnoh and I was more or less obligated to sign off on it. I have to leave this Friday, actually." At the name, Tansy, who had moved herself into her lap, seemed to make a sour face, sniffing once and looking off, trying to feign indifference. "There's no backing out of it, to put it simply. I'm not too thrilled but...I guess it's a valuable opportunity, so there's that."

Thrown for a loop, Oliver just let out a long breath, running his fingers through his hair. He didn't seem to know how to take the info. Not that Sera blamed him in the slightest. He, like anyone working off knowledge from the public eye, probably only knew Tessa's side of the story, making the offer sound so bizarre. Why would a woman want to be associated with someone related to or close to her abuser, let alone someone who openly said it was all false. "That's pretty kind of her, I guess," he offers finally, raising an eyebrow. "That's like the best thing to be in when doin' contests, I hear. I just didn't know ya were even into the whole show scene. Thought the group was supposed to be gym battle centric."

Instead of correcting him and ranting about what really happened, Sera decided to just accept it and his limited understanding. She didn't know him well enough to tell her whole story and she wouldn't know him for very long. In that case, why risk anything in trying to deny what everyone already believed is the truth? It pained her to even say these lies out loud. "Yeah, I mean, I enjoy Coordination a lot, actually. I planned to do both while we travelled, but hey, I'll be fine. It'll be you and the boys, now."

That got a snort out of Oliver. "Me and the boys, huh? And here I was lookin' forward to gettin' to stare at ya for the better half of every day, ya know," he says with a wink.

The shameless attempt at a pass brought colour to the blonde's cheeks, much to her disdain. She could only shake her head and roll her eyes with a chuckle. "Tsk. Whatever. If you file for another team member I'm sure you could find a more suitable replacement."

Oliver didn't pry, but she could tell he was enjoying himself for what that was worth. Instead, she points at her Poketch and tilts his head inquisitively. "Do the others know?"

"No. I'm going to tell them later. I figured I'd tell you first since I'm actually seeing you in person," Seraphina resplied, a sense of dread shadowing her thoughts. What would Nino say? Hell, what would Hazel say? Would he have any idea what was truly going on? Nino certainly would, as he was one of the few who knew and believed the truth. In any case, it was all out of her hands now. As soon as that video of her and Jet had been recorded, her fate was sealed, only made official by the signatures she had written not even thirty minutes before. "Sorry to start this all off pretty grim."

"Hey it's cool, Sera, I getcha. We still got today, right? I can show you a great time, that way you won't forget the name Oliver McTire in the time you're gone."

Shooting him a wry look, she smiles. "I don't think the name McTire is one I'm going to forget in the first place, but I'll bite. What did you have in mind?"

Standing, his lips parted into a lopsided smile, the sun making his red hair look like it was on fire while his eyes practically glowed with his unyielding, but somehow goofy, self confidence. "I propose, and hear me out, a goodbye fuck," he says, spreading his arms out and turning in a slow circle to show off his physical goods.

The sheer absurdity of the offer make her burst out laughing, scaring Tansy right off her lap just when she would double over and clutching her stomach. It was only when she looked up again and saw him standing there the same as he had been, that she picked up that he might be serious. "Really?" She deadpans, barely containing her now ebbing giggles.

"Yes really! I know the perfect spot, and after such a stressful day I'm sure ya'd love a bit of a release, eh?" He says, walking towards her and crouching in front of her, making her sit up straight out of surprise. One hand was placed on her knee, sliding slowly up her towards her thigh. His smile seemed to have a lot more intent than before, and the look in his eyes was smoldering. It made her freeze. "Come on, I would have asked at a more appropriate time in the future but...eh. Life got in the way, it seems. At least get a taste of this McTire before you leave."

On any normal day, she would have laughed again, slapped him on the shoulder and loudly exclaim some flippant response that would easily convey a big, fat no, but today...Today was a different story. Today she had gone toe to toe with Tessa and lost, woke up from a dream of her and Jet, and had her plans for the future torn to pieces in a single conversation. What, or rather who, she really wanted couldn't be here for her. Sera was far from a loose girl who would spread her legs at the first offer, in fact her only lover had been Jet. Oliver seemed to take her hesitation as some sort of cue to continue, leaning towards her, his lips close to hers, while his fingertips brushed dangerously close to her most private area. Her pale green eyes met the oceanic blues of the boy, eyes glancing down at his lips before she gave an ever so slight nod, submitting willingly to his will. She needed this, that's what she told herself, she needed the distraction.

Oliver seemed to grin as he pressed his lips into her own, his hands moving to her hips to pull her up with him. His tongue brushed her lips, asking for entry, to which she allowed. Their tongues intertwined, her body melting into his touch. He pulled away, chuckling to himself as he stared down at her. "Follow me, I'll make sure we go somewhere we aren't disturbed." 

Just like that, he took her by the hand and swept her away, barely allowing her time to call for her Pokemon to come back their balls for the sake of them not being exposed to what would happen next. His Houndour trotted after them, left out for the time being, but Sera was hardly paying much attention. Instead she was focused on the sudden bloom of arousal in her nethers and the almost apprehensive curiosity she had for what was to come. Oliver led her through the pathways of Amity Square, the warmth of the sunlight on her back making her feel a little too hot. At some point he branched off from the path and into a small opening in the foliage, allowing them to trudge into less traversed area of the park. In fact, with how wild the flora got the further he took her, the more certain she was that this was, in fact, a place safe from being found by other people. It calmed her a little bit, but she'd be a liar if she said she wasn't somewhat turned on at the thought of being caught at all.

They broke into a small clearing next to a little, naturally made pond. A polywag was startled by their sudden appearance and quickly plopped into the water to hide, a detail she would forget as soon as Oliver's hands were on her waste and his lips flushed with hers once more. She found herself pressed into a tree by him, completely enveloped by his mass. His hip pressed against her leg, allowing her to feel what could only be his growing erection as it hardened eagerly between them. Seraphina, once the surprise wore off, kissed him back, following his lead when his hands began to lifting up her shirt over her head and arms, revealing her clothed breasts and smooth stomach. The noise he made upon the sight was something between a growl and a moan, already pulling her close so he could kiss her neck and unhook her bra in the process. His lips brushed over her jugular, tongue leaving a cold stripe of moisture that made her shiver right down to her spine. Sera hadn't realized how much she really needed this. Any regret or uncertainty she felt before melted away now that she was in the heat of the moment.

They parted briefly, discarding their clothes, each staring at each other with wordless intention. In moments they stood equally naked, Poketchs tossed onto the pile of clothes and bags. The first thing she noticed was his length, while not the biggest one someone could have, he was at least a modest nine inches of throbbing meat. He closed the distance between them, hands guiding her to turn around and bend over. She had to quickly put her hands on the trunk of the tree to keep herself steady because he had shoved into her swollen pussy without any reservations. They both moaned at the shared contact, Sera from having been deprived so long and Oliver because her pussy was not only warm but perfectly tight.

Seraphina shifted her position to allow him better access just in time for him to begin pistoning into her. Her pussy accepted him greedily, clutching his member, reluctant to ever let it go. With every thrust he bumped against her furthest most boundary, and each time he crashed into her hard enough to shake her entire body. At first his thrusts were slow, balls slapping lewdly against her nether lips, while his cock continued to pierce her. However, within the first few minutes he was already picking up speed, spearing her with more precision. She could barely contain the moans that escaped her throat, and already she was embarrassed to admit that she was close to climaxing for the first time in a few agonizing months. When she closed her eyes, she could almost imagine it was Jet that was fucking her, though he had always been so gentle and loving. This was something more raw and animalistic, something new, and frankly, it was HOT. "F-fuck, I'm-" she tries to call out, mouth gaping open wordlessly when he suddenly changed his aim and hit her g-spot. "I'm so closed, shit-"

"I'm gonna make...ya cum...more than once today...! D-don't ya worry," Oliver growled, leaning over her, his breath hot against her ear. He pulled back, his hand slapped over her ass just in time for her to crash into the the first messy orgasm. Her vagina constricted around his dick, making him grunt and moan along to her gasping, squealing cries. From the increased production of fluids and how she had relaxed some afterwards, each thrust now carried a messy squelch that made her want to moan just by the sound alone. Despite peaking already, she was surprised by how eager and ready her pussy was for more. A subconscious need to take him all and devour his seed was likely a large driving point. At the back of her mind she wanted them to get caught. It made everything more thrilling and risqué.

Without much warning, Oliver pulled out entirely, grabbing her roughly and practically throwing her to the ground. She crashed into the soft grass, catching herself with her hands. For a moment she was angry, turning to tell at him, but his intentions were revealed soon enough. He was on her in a flash, on hand pushing her down while the other yanked one of her legs upwards to present her wet pussy to the open air. On his knees and in position, he thrust into her again, but this time, he was at a better angle. Sera moans out, allowing herself to lay back and wrap her legs around his torso to keep him from pulling out again. He took one of her perky breasts in each hand, squeezing them and twirling his thumbs around her nipples. The heat of the day was making a sheen of sweat form over their bodies from their naughty acts, but neither of them cared. 

With each thrust into her, her vagina was winding back up, hungry for something more than the trickle of precum that escaped his hard-on. From first entering her, he seemed to have grown an extra inch from the way his dick hardened from the intense fucking he was giving. He rocked her entire body, pistoning ruthlessly with each cervix-crashing pump. His girthy cock filled her entirely, making her innards tighten and contract with purpose. It kept building and as time went on she stopped holding back her voice and outright moaned loudly for him, begging him to fuck her harder. This seemed to egg on his rough assault, going so far as to take a handful of her hair and jerked her head towards it. It was an uncomfortable angle for her to bend, but the pain seemed to only make her more horny, her clitoris practically twitching with arousal. Their mouths mashed together as the exchanged a sloppy kiss.

Just to tease her, Oliver aimed for her spot again, making her cry out into his kiss when he crashed into the sensitive area. His teeth latched onto her lower lip, chewing and sucking on it. He released her as if she was trash, instead grabbing her hips to hold her still as he strengthened his thrusts. She knew why, too, because surely with how close she was getting to the edge, he was close to his own. "Cum in me!" Seraphina begs, fingers digging into the grass, unearthing clumps into her hands as her body began to quake. "F-fucking cum inside me!"

Oliver grinned at this, panting and grunting as he kept up his increasingly erratic pace. "Since ya asked so nicely~" he growled lowly, gripping her tighter. Every muscle in her was bunched up by this point, head falling back as she gasped and moaned out loud, anticipating what could only be a powerful climax to crash into her very soon. And crash it did! With one well-laid blow into her pussy, everything in her constricts with a note of finality, making her shake, quiver, and crash from the heft behind the orgasm Oliver was yanking out of her.

The walls of her tight pussy squeezed hard around his cock, eating him up like a starved predator while her juices practically exploded within the canal he was occupying. Pleasure befell her, wave after blissful wave, her voice clipped from how high it would have to go to sustain the vocalization her body was trying to make. This all would cause Oliver to practically erupt. He shoved into her hard, groaning as rope after rope of his hot, fertile cum filled her up. He gave her a few more thrusts, riding out his own intense climax alongside her.

When it was all over, he pulled out and collapsed onto the grass next to her, their pants being the only sound between them. Her post orgasm haze was falling over her, making her close her eyes and try to control her breathing, while also refusing to think about what she had just done. Her inner walls were still lightly pulsing with veins of pleasure when, out of nowhere, she felt something hot and slick lap at her weeping vaginal hole. Weakly, she looked up to see Oliver's Houndour lapping up the fluids left from their act. She was alarmed by the sight, turning to the man to call his Pokemon off or do something, but he was just watching the dog Pokemon, all the while he lightly rubbed an already recovering cock. When their eyes met, he grinned. "She likes cleanin' up, what would you say to a round two?"

So many questions filtered through her head as she laid their confused. However, while she should have said no, the Houndour had moved to lick her sensitive clit, making her hips twitch. She should’ve said no, oh she knew she really should have, but her mouth seemed to move faster than her brain. "Let's do it."

_____________________

  


Little after note! The previous chapters have undergone some slight changes in which Conrad McTire was renamed to Oliver McTire and with change subtly in more chapters to come. Secondly, Seraphina has gotta a redesign! It’s a small one, mainly changing her hair and future clothing style, but yeah! In my canon Pokemon do have small variants, spots, freckles, stripes - small little changes that makes them slightly different from others of their species, kind of like how no two tigers will have the same striping!  



	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Chapter Tags: no sexual interactions present, story heavy
> 
> -Comment Question: Have you joined the discord yet?
> 
> -Credit to the Creator of the GKEA Universe: @GKEAGuy  
> The man behind GKEA.
> 
> -GKEA Discord Server: https://discord.gg/WGjupyC

To walk into the pyroar's den, one must be calm and never turn their back on the beast. Tiptoe past, keep low and out of the light, try to blend in and hope you don't stick out. It can be surreal. To actively acknowledge the enemy and then walk right into their grasp. Tessa had Seraphina pinned between a rock and a hard place; there was no room for error, she couldn't risk it. This was her entire future on the line. No matter how filthy she felt to roll over and show her belly to the beast, it was probably the best option. Besides, there was no way she could leave on her old adventure now!

Later that day, after parting ways with Oliver, she had collapsed herself in the shower and cried. Like really, truly cried. For weeks she'd wept and felt the loss and treachery, but she'd never actually broken down to this. It felt like she's hit rock bottom and she was alone. Sera had lost her brother to the lies of a serpentine woman and it set everything off. Their mother works herself to death, she and Millie miss their Pokemon lovers, and while it was all of her own bad decisions, she'd carelessly slept with a complete stranger. All just to feel something good for once.

The whole week she had sulked, putting on a brave face when she spoke to her mother. She still hasn't had the heart to tell her. How could she? At least when she told Nino, emailing her resignation form from their formal adventure party, he had been horrified but had understood after some back and forth. It was a tough spot to be in, and there was no legible way out but the way she was being guided. Millie knew something was up, and she tried in many ways to coax it out of her, but even her persistence couldn't pry it from her, as if somehow the Pokemon would tell her mother, which she probably could.

By the time the last day of the week came around, she was all cried out and resigned to it all, numb with acceptance. This was it. This was her road. Where it would lead...she had not a single clue, but here she was, plunging into the void. The only decent thing was that Archie was somewhat more receptive to her, he seemed to sense her vulnerability and overall harmlessness and find comfort in that. He even tried to lamely make her feel better once by laying his head over her lap and cawing. It had, because it was the first time he'd approached her in such a way. At least she had him and Tansy. They were just about the only good things she had besides her family and Nino.

Sera stood before her mirror, tired eyes staring back at her through the reflection. The girl in the mirror looked reluctant and anxious, she was foreign and restrained like a caged pokemon. A pitched scraw caught her ear just in time for Archie to rather messily land on the bathroom counter, beak and chin clacking on the surface as he failed to catch his balance upon landing. However, if he was affected, he didn't show, as he stood with puffed up feathers as if nothing had happened. Tilting his head, he gave her a hard look with one eye, arms crossed. He made another noise and snaps his beak together with intent. It coaxed a chuckle from her. "You're so pushy," she comments, moving to scoop him up in her arms. He made a startled noise but didn't fight her on the matter, though he didn't look the happiest. Then again...when did he ever?

Exiting her bathroom, she takes a deep breath and makes her way to the kitchen, setting down her ancient bird Pokemon and going into the kitchen to prepare his and Tansy's food. She took her time doing so, savouring the moment and appreciating it for every bit of mundane glamour it provided. Within the day she'll be off and it was hard to say when she would return to her old room. The professional contest ring was rigid and competitive, brutality in every inch of the pristine stages and plastic faces that awaited there. Casual Contestants never really made it that far, often sated by one win of the beginner or intermediate level stages and calling it a day. Rarely did someone without the conviction and know how progress much further against those who lived and breathed the industry.

Her Poketch beeped, alerting her of a message. With one of the food bowls in her off hand, she turned her wrist and checked what it could be. Much to her distaste, it was a message from Tessa announcing she would be arriving in an hour or two. At least this time she wasn't coming unannounced. Seraphina snorts once and sets down Tansy's bowl and hurrying to get Archie's too when he started making a fuss because he wasn't served first. Once his wrath was quenched, she took a step back, shaking her head with amusement. He was certainly progressing quite nicely, she supposed. For all of his fiery approaches and insistence for independence, he was growing more confident and comfortable and that's all she could ask for.

While they ate, she made it back to her room to finish up packing her things. Upon entering her room, she was surprised to find Millie folding some of her clothes and putting them in one of her empty suitcases herself. When she noticed her presence, the pink Pokemon smiles at her and waved, humming sweetly. Sera pursed her lips together, approaching her and placing a hand on her head. "You don't have to do this, you know," she pointed out gently.

"Blissey Bliss!" Millie insisted easily, waving a paw with an easy expression on her smooth face. 

Seraphina nodded and went to gather some other things for her other bag, her own face drooping a bit from a growing homesickness, and she hasn't even left yet. "You know, I don't know what I'm going to do without you, Millie. I wish I could take you with me...but Mom's going to need you more," she began, running her hand over the fur of an Alolan Vulpix plush she had on her bed, considering taking it with her. "Maybe I should have told her but I...I don't really know how she'd take it? Please take care of her, don't let her self destruct when I leave. Promise me?"

When Sera looked to Millie, the Blissey stared back almost sympathetically and with tears in her wide eyes. Sniffling, the pink Pokemon nodded and agreed. Upon seeing this, she couldn't help but drop the plush and go to hug her, squeezing her close and joining her with her tears. For a good five minutes they stayed like that, quietly crying while embracing each other like their lives depended on it. Millie was like a second mother to her, it was hard leaving her just as much as it was hard to leave her actual mom behind. But she couldn't back out, she had her life to protect and if it meant doing the unimaginable, then she would have to learn to imagine harder.

The hours passed in a blur from then on—a cycle of packing and checking and fussing and preparing until the clock ticked past 9:30 in the morning. Right on the dot a knock came from the door. Seraphina's heart froze, but she swallowed her fear, put on a brave face, and opened the door to face the she-devil herself. Only...it wasn't just one she-devil, it was the pair. 

Anastasia stood at Tessa's shoulder, her white hair shimmering like freshly fallen snow and was meticulously arranged atop her head in a princess worthy braided updo. For the motif of purity and innocence, the woman came off as downright frosty and distant in person. Then again, she had no reason to turn on her charm. Tess, on the other hand, was equally as put together and magnificent as one might expect of one of the Sinnoh's very own Angels. She was dark and smoldering, but she looked no more intimidating than a Pichu, that is, if Sera had actually forgotten the things she did. Behind the pair was a man that wore a crisp black suit and the black glasses you would assume belonged to a bodyguard, and that's exactly what she assumed the man was.

Clearing her throat, Seraphina waves. "My things are ready," she said, motioning inside and stepping aside to let them in.

Tessa thrills brightly, clapping her hands together with a smile, allowing herself in without hesitation, but Anastasia's neutral expression never changed, never moved from scrutinizing their newest charge. It took everything in her willpower not to cringe away from her intensity, instead, she averts her eyes and goes to pick up one of her suitcases. A hand laid across her own, making her flinch. The white haired woman had stepped close, stopping her with a gentle hand. "Sir Winstaun will take care of that," she says, her voice was elegant and purposeful, soft and cool as a winter breeze. Swallowing, Sera nods, taking back her hand and stepping aside to let the bodyguard dude, Sir Winstaun, take her luggage.

"Where are your pokemon, darling?" came Tessa's voice, who turned to her with an expectant smile.

"Oh, they're in their balls. Archie isn't used to car rides yet and Tansy can be... particular to some people," Seraphina replies hesitantly, omitting that Tansy's distaste was for Tessa only, though in Archie's case, that was true. 

The black haired woman waves her hand dismissively, her smile never wavering. She was sickening to look at sometimes. “Well that’s quite alright. We have a lovely surprise for you anyway. Consider it a welcoming gift as it’s going to help you with your career tenfold.”

“There is no competing coordinators with this Pokemon this circuit, which will suit you well,” Anastasia said next, stepping up to her and handing her what looked to be a dream ball.

Perturbed, she took the ball hesitantly, green eyes flicking between the two warily. “But I have Tansy and Archie - I know for a fact that no one has an Archen in the scene,” she points out.

“Darling, your two are fine and can be used in their own times, of course, but this one will be your signature pokemon,” Tessa sooths, coming around her and laying her hands lightly over her shoulders, chin resting atop her head. “He’ll suit you rather well, especially since we’ve decided the perfect style for you. We’re keeping your pastels, but aiming for a more elegant and cutesie look.”

The dream ball in her hand was heavy. It symbolized her situation rather perfectly. She was truly trapped. With an inward sigh, she taps the button, releasing the pokemon. A blaze of white-pink light shines radiantly as it opens; In a graceful arc that touches the ground, an equine shape begins to form until what looked like a Ponyta stood before her. It had a white coat and a puffy pink and blue mane and not to mention a blue and white horn. At first glance she couldn’t place what it was, but then a small bell rang in her head. It was a Galerian form, if she remembered right. The pokemon whinnied cutely and struck a pose, showing off his beauty with a stroke of pride. “Oh wow…”

Tessa throws her arms, wrapping around Sera’s shoulders from behind, pressing her cheek into hers. “Now isn’t he just precious? His name is Sterling and he was bred to perfection from one of Galar’s top breeders.”

“We’ve had him in training for a few months now, so when Tessa brought up your arrival to our program, we agreed such a prize as him would fit better in your hands,” adds Anastasia, who seemed to be preoccupied with...a Pokegear? It was definitely a newer model, much sleeker in design that Sera had seen. Then again, the Poketch was more popular in Sinnoh, why Anastasia had otherwise was beyond her. Maybe it was a matter of preference.

Nonetheless, Seraphina was conflicted. On the one hand, Sterling was clearly a magnificent pokemon and she should be grateful to have such a rare one, but on the other hand...they were more or less asking her to replace Archie and Tansy in favour of a more ‘fitting’ addition. She had planned to go in with her Glameow. Tansy, after all, was practically born to model and impress the masses, she couldn’t imagine taking that away from her… “He's very nice, but I'd rather use my current Pokemon, if that's ok?" She says, keeping her voice strong despite her discomfort.

However, she felt Tessa's fingers grip her chin, tilting her head back just enough so she can the face of her 'mentor.' her expression was sickly sweet, a look Sera knew to be venomous. "It's not a choice, my sweet. Now, do behave and recall him before you hurt his feelings even more with that unsavoury attitude of yours."

Swallowing, she flinched as the woman released her. Her eyes looked to Sterling, eyebrows knitting together when she saw that he looked impossibly offended. She guessed he didn't appreciate being denied. "Sorry Sterling," she said lamely, before recalling him into his pokeball.

In a flash he was gone and just as quickly, the two Angels of Sinnoh were ushering her out. Anastasia had spoken out to Tessa—something about their work. Sera preferred to tune them out. Instead, she went with the flow and allowed herself to be herded to the car. When she was buckled in, the door closed behind her, solidifying her fate.

_____________________


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Chapter Tags: story present, FxFxF smut, two humans and one pokemon.
> 
> -Comment Question: How do you anticipate the story going from here?
> 
> -Credit to the Creator of the GKEA Universe: @GKEAGuy  
> The man behind GKEA.
> 
> -GKEA Discord Server: https://discord.gg/WGjupyC

Veilstone City was a vibrant, bustling coastal town full of life and cheer. It took a day's trip to get to their destination, so it was rather late in the evening, but even so...there seemed to be a healthy night life about the place. People sat together outside shops, Pokemon and their owners were walking or playing on the streets and sidewalks, and in a particular cul-de-sac they passed, there seemed to be a rather lively block party commencing. As they drove through the city, there was rarely a spot that was unoccupied with a walking person or pokemon. Hearthome was a pretty active city on its own, but it wasn't this peppy in the evening. That luxury was reserved for the Pokemon Fanclub and other high class establishments. 

However, her awe over such things were trumped by the sight of the Angels’ Manor! It was gated in, but even from a distance, anyone can tell that the place was not only fresh and new, but it was popping with class and elegance. The front lawn held gardens and twin fountains, and when they entered through the gate - let in by a rather dapper gate keeper - they glided past statues of some of the more legendary Coordinators that came from the Angels, Anastasia and Tessa included.

The architecture of the place was crisp and modern, yet grand and castle-esque in many different ways. The driveway itself lead up to a roundabout that circled a grander fountain that had a Primarina statue in the center. The pillars leading up to the Grand entrance were thick and etched intricately, and Sera couldn't imagine the work it took behind just those pieces, let alone the entire building. She'd seen it in pictures, on TV, in magazines, but never in person. After all, before Tessa was her villain, she had been someone she'd looked up to for a while, and the Angels were something to STRIVE for, even when it first was founded when she was just a pre-teen. 

The blonde's awe was interrupted by her door being opened for her, making her snap from her stupor and refocus on the bodyguard who was waiting patiently for her to exit. She slipped from the car with a start, standing apart from the others while Anastasia and Tessa stood together, talking with a platinum haired man who had approached them with a grin and a bow. Seraphina turned her gaze to the giant front entryway and all the glamorous seating areas and lights that occupied the free space. Nearest the door were a trio of what she guessed to be coordinators. There was a blue haired girl whose hair reminded her of waves on the ocean, a younger lady, maybe a teen, who had the longest hair she's ever seen! It was sleek and black and was coiled in twin circlets on either side of her face while the rest of it fell in gentle waves all the way down to knee length. She figured it was let down so that it might drag behind her! The third person was a rather sharp and elegant looking man with white hair and the most striking red eyes that Sera has ever seen. He was wearing makeup, eyeliner and lashes, as well as some eyeshadow and contouring. He looked downright exotic and androgynous, and she couldn't help but be impressed. They were all dressed in different types of formal wear, each matching their vibes rather well.

However, she must have been staring for too long because the white haired guy's eyes drifted to meet her’s and, instead of looking away, he seemed to stare THROUGH her. It was absolutely jarring. Luckily, and she'd never thought she'd be grateful for her presence, Tessa laid a hand over her shoulder, drawing her attention away from the trio at the door. "What do you think? I must admit being here might seem like a dream, but it is very much real," she says, her blue eyes raking over the towering manor before them, she had a sly smile and a hungry look in her eye. "You and I will make history here, Seraphina."

With that, she smiles down at her, and while in the past she held a venom behind her gaze, now she seemed to radiate a warmth that Sera wasn't really sure she liked. The woman's hand fell to the small of her back, guiding her forward while Anastasia fell in on her other side, closing her between them. They approached the entrance and it didn't go unnoticed. Everyone in the vicinity turned their heads to get a glimpse of the legendary founders and the stranger they were ushering it. Then again...who knows what they might know and what it might seem to them. Sera was sure if any one of them found out about who her mentor was they'd turn on her out of jealousy. Afterall, in all the years the Angels have been running, Tessa and Anastasia had never personally taken an underling. They had others teach for them using their curriculum, they attended contests and lectures to watch and observe, but never had they done one-on-one classes. 

As they passed by the three coordinators from before, Seraphina couldn't help but stare back at them. While the boy kept an even face, the black haired girl didn't bother hiding her reproach, and the blue haired woman simply seemed unbothered, if anything, she looked as if she was staring down at a skittering bug Pokemon. They gave off an elite vibe as they passed, making her wonder if these three were rising stars or some sort of protogés of the field. None of them struck her as familiar, but then again she hadn't been closely following the current favourites amongst the recent circuit. 

In the end, they passed them as soon as they had arrived, ultimately allowing Sera to toss their looks of distaste to the side. Tessa's hand withdrew from her back as she took the lead, spreading her arms and twirling elegantly ahead, presenting the interior of the foyer with a flourish. "I formally welcome your new home and the beginning of your new beginning, dear Seraphina!"

Anastasia walked with a crisp step, staying closer to Sera while Tessa took to the front. "We've assigned you to a dorm room and you'll have a pair of roommates you'll be working with. They'll be able to show you around more intimately. There's going to be meeting in the Grande Hall tomorrow morning following the welcoming banquet," the white haired woman says firmly..

"All the things you will need to know will be given then, though your schedule will be different as you'll be working with Anastasia and I personally, darling!" Tess chimes, clapping her hands next her cheek, eyes shining. "Now come, we must drop you off to make our meeting in due time!"

•••

The walk to the dorms was a swift elevator ride and a long walk down a corridor of intricately designed doors. The occasional one was open, particularly ones closer to what seemed to be a common room between the block of rooms. A clustering of teens and young adults were gathered on the couches music playing on someone's Poketch and a mounted flat screen TV was muted on a channel that was playing a game from Galar.

They seemed to be too engrossed in their shenanigans to really pay attention to the passing of their idols, but a couple of them did and seem to fall silent, though if they said anything about what they saw, they didn't say so in their presence. Sera had a bad feeling about how things were going to go at the Manor at this rate.

They arrived at a door and slowed to a stop, allowing Anastasia to wrap her knuckles on the door. Seraphina could have sworn she heard something fall and a frantic shuffling, but it was hard to tell. It took a minute for the door to open, but when it did, a girl with short, messy, black and red hair stood there. The side of her head was shaved and her eyes were a lilac, though they seemed to hold a look of shielded panic. She leaned casually in the door frame, going to say something before she froze, realizing who stood before her. The girl's mouth fell open in a soft 'o' and she seemed to swallow with a stroke of fear. Clearing her throat, she stood straight, slipping her black tank top's spaghetti strap over her shoulder. "Madame Coutant. Madame Aria. What uh...brings you here?" She asks, her tone a forced pleasant sound. Her gaze slides behind them and catches sight of her, but she didn't say anything.

Anastasia was the first to speak up. "This is Seraphina Blackwood. She is your roommate. Is Ms. Renwell here, too?"

The girl's mouth closed, but her eyes flashed with recognition. "Oh! Right! The last roomie!" She says, recovering her composure a little. "Uhm, no, Lyssa isn't here. She's out-"

"Make sure she makes the banquet and orientation in the morning and helps you aquaint Ms. Blackwood to her schedule and these grounds. It's her first year," Anastasia said, cutting her off cleanly. "Farewell, we must be off now." At this, she turned away, stepped around Tessa, and began to head off.

Tessa smiled brightly at Sera, leaning over her and pulling her into a tight hug, her lips pressing into her cheek with a firm kiss. "We'll speak again tomorrow for your first lesson, dearest. Do not fret. Your time here will be very lovely."

In the same breath she was gone and Seraphina was left with her new found roommate and the suitcases the Bodyguard had left with her. There was a silence between them as they simply stared at each other. She personally wasn't sure what to even say. What COULD she say? Luckily enough, after the moment passed the girl spoke up first. "Well, I'm Chara. Welcome, I guess," the girl said, opening the door for her and revealing the room. 

Sera took her suitcases in her hands and rolled them past, entering the room swiftly. "Sorry I-"

"So how come Anastasia Aria and Tessa fucking Coutant personally escorted you here? They've NEVER done that! Y'all caught me at a bad time, too, dear Arceus. Crimson and I were-" Chara would pause, eyeing her suddenly. "Are you cool with, like, fucking Pokemon by chance?"

"Pardon?" Seraphina blanched. "Why-"

"Becaaaause," She drawls. "Lyssa and I are pretty involved with casual PokeFucking and I want to avoid a lawsuit or whatever."

"Oh, well I mean...yeah, I'm ok with it, I've done it myself, even."

"Yeah? Well that's perfect! Was it your starter Pokemon? Speaking of, can I see them?"

Chara's forward nature was somewhat off-putting, but Seraphina was trying to keep up with her. She set aside her suitcases and looked at her belt. Three Pokeballs were situated there. "No it wasn't my starter, it was- that doesn't matter, but sure you can see my Pokemon."

Taking Tansy's ball, she clicked it to let her out, followed by Archie, and lastly Sterling. Their reactions seemed to vary. The Glameow looked ruffled, but upon seeing her surroundings she seemed to calm and lose interest, instead walking nonchalantly towards a window, tail twitching. Archie let out a caw, little hand wings brushing off his chest as he eyes Chara distrustfully. The ancient bird Pokemon walked to stand close to his trainer, clearly uncomfortable to be in a new place with very foreign things once again. Sterling, on the other hand, was neither bothered nor surprised, instead he moved to greet the other girl rather warmly.

Chara whistles lowly, surprised by the array. Her hands run over the Ponyta's puffy mane. "Oh wow! You have a lot of cool one's here! I've never seen a Galerian form Pokemon up close before. What are their names?"

"The Glameow is Tansy, Archie is the Archen, and the Ponyta is Sterling. He's my newest addition and going to be my signature Pokemon, apparently," Sera responds.

Turning to her, the girl grins and leaves Sterling in order to take Sera's hand and pull her off to one of the inner doors. They enter a rather spacious room, but the thing that first catches her eye is the queen sized bed and the white Salandit that was lounging atop it. Chara pulls Sera into a sideways hug, arm draped over her shoulder while the other fanned out to present the sight. "That is Crimson. You know, you're welcome to join us. Lyssa does sometimes, but you look like you'll taste good and fuck even better."

To be honest, she wasn't sure how she was supposed to react to that. "I'm not really sure about-"

However, Chara had turned to give her Salandit a grin and mid sentence Seraphina was hit with a very sweet smell. It made her stumble upon her words, her eyebrows scrunching together into a look of bewilderment. "W-what did you do?" She would ask, her skin growing warm.

Sparks seemed to crackle over Sera's hands skin where Chara's sly hands touched. They moved slowly over her shoulders, down her arms, before slipping over her stomach. She was suddenly behind her and hot breath hit the back of her neck and lips dragged ever so slightly after it. "I didn't do nothin', Crimson just sweetened the pot, is all. Come on, it won't hurt and this is a good way to get to know each other~"

Seraphina turns to face Chara, her entire body practically smoldering, but not in a bad way...no, it felt...good? Her hands go to push the other girl away, but the hands on her hips move cleanly under her crop top and finger the edge of her bra while a leg is wedged between her own, thigh rubbing up awfully close to her nether regions. "I- ah, don't know if this is a g-good idea."

Chara pressed closer, turning her just slightly so she was pressed firmly against the wall. "Trust me, ok? This is all for fun, besides...you look pretty stressed and I want you to be comfortable with me. Let me and Crimson take care of you, baby."

Brain swimming, she opens her mouth to deny her, but at the same time she was undoubtedly growing hornier by the second and she was quickly losing what self control she had. Her vision was hazy and her pussy pulsating with need. “Mmm-fine,” Sera mumbles, hands resting on the other girl’s chest lazily, fingers brushing over the gentle rise of her boobs. “I guess I can do that.”

The arms clutching her torso dug into her soft skin and guided her from the wall and towards the bed. She was pushed loosely onto the plush surface and was soon straddled around the middle by twin pale thighs. Chara’s hands slipped up under her bra more, pulling it up over her head, to which she raised her arms to allow easier removal. The cold hair hit her bare tits, making her nipples swell almost painfully more than they had been before. However, her roommate was ahead of the game, mouth coming down on her prize. Seraphina’s left nipple was grappled expertly between swollen lips and a swirling tongue. A gasp breezed through her own open mouth, her hands clutching onto her lover’s shoulders in need. 

A shock of little claws on her hips make her open her eyes again - not even aware she’d closed them in the first place - in time to catch an obstructed glimpse of the Salandit, Crimson, under her dress’ skirt and pulling off her panties greedily. Her cunt was already a wet mess from her growing arousal and the Pokemon between her thighs was well aware and focused on the tasty task ahead of her. Sera lost her view of it as it disappeared closer to her now exposed pussy and pressed its muzzle into her folds. A long, slender tongue swirled through her vaginal lips, parting them cleanly in its wake. It dipped into her greedy hole, sliding within her most intimate region and twirling over every surface within it. Chara’s work on her tit switched sides, saliva trailing across her chest in the transfer. A wanton moan was pried breathlessly from her throat from the stimulation while her fingernails dug harder into Chara’s skin. 

Crimson’s ministrations within her molten core withdrew, its tongue sliding over her clit making her back arch, mouth gaping open. Chara’s face filled her vision, a lustful, but sly, grin plastered loosely over her lips. “God, Phina, you’re quite the slut and I looove that,” she purrs. Her mouth falls over Sera’s own, taking her lower lip between her teeth and lightly tugging at it with a low giggle. The bite turns into a sloppy kiss that a moaning Sera could hardly keep up with due the Salandit’s expert level work. 

Chara rolled off of her, disappearing from her view, much to Sera’s own dissatisfaction. Her head rolls to try and follow where she had gone, all the while her clit was being circled and stroked by Crimson with the occasional migration into her swollen pussy. Her eyes were unfocused from her mounting pleasure but she saw the black and red haired girl slip her shorts down revealing that she not only did she have no underwear on, but she was pulling a dripping dog-like dildo from her pussy. She made eye contact with Sera, a glint in her eye as she lifted the cock up to her face and ran her tongue slowly over its slick surface from base to its tapered dick. 

Advancing, she crawled back into the bed, dildo still in hand. "Open your mouth," Chara says lowly, using her free hand to grip onto Sera's jaw and force it open. She then straddles the blonde's face, positioning her own cunt above her open mouth. It clicked on her brain on what she was supposed to do and does so with vigor.

Seraphina moves her hands to grip onto Chara's hips and draws her closer. Her tongue runs the length from her entrance to her clit, taking her time to savour her sweet nectar. Admittedly she had never eaten a girl out before, but given she'd gotten ate out herself, she figured she can take a few notes from experience. Despite the waves of pleasure from her own nethers, Sera did her best to focus her hazy mind. Latching onto Chara's clit, she sucks on the pretty little nub while her tongue flicks the tip of it. Already she drew a sweet little moan from the girl, making Sera's own pride swell to know she was doing it right.

The thighs pinning her down clenched against her cheeks snuggly. There was a shuffling down between Sera's own thighs as she assumed Chara was turning Crimson around so she can get a taste of the Salandit's own nethers. The sweet scent in the air made every part of her sensitive and need and she could imagine Chara was feeling it, now, too. When a tongue returned to her own pussy, Sera couldn't help by cry out onto the nub she was working on. Her mouth moved to penetrate the cunt presented to her, running the tip around the greedy little ring before slipping inside its warmth. 

To say that Chara had a nice and savoury tasting pussy was an understatement, maybe Sera was having a bit of a sexual awakening or she was just so hopped up on Crimson's pheromones that she was biased, either way she could eat her out all night at this rate. However, she was most certainly reaching her own climax and with the way the tensions and pleasures mounted. Her mind was becoming harder to focus, but she stayed on task. Working her tongue in and out of the almost dripping vagina, Sera began to aim downward towards where she knew a certain spot with be. The tip of her appendage dragged over the slick, velvety walls until it rubbed over something of a different texture.

Chara responds with a hearty moan, thighs clenching tight as she pushed harder into Seraphina's face, wanting more. Invigorated by this, she shoulders her own quaking pleasures from the Salandit's eager tongue and strokes the spot in slow, pressurized circles. One of her own hands moved to her own chest to pinch her nipple. Her ministrations faltered as she was truly beginning to approach her orgasm, but it was made even more obvious when Crimson's tongue withdrew and what could only be Chara's fingers plunged, two at a time, into her clenching cunt.

Seraphina lets out a gasping cry as the intrusions begin to scissor and pump into her oversensitive nethers. A thumb works over her clit in succession, ultimately driving her messily over the cliff. Her voice cracks in a wordless moan, body shuddering and shaking while her pussy's walls clenched and spasmed over Chara's fingers. She couldn't even think over the orgasmic high. Sera felt light and warm all at the same time as, muscle by muscle, she began to relax. Her breath came out in short stints, trying to catch up for all the air she lost along the way. 

Chara repositioned herself so they were face to face again. Her lips dragged Sera's cheek to the edge of her mouth, a moan escaping them. She managed to chuckle almost lazily between laboured breaths, eyes half lidded. "Arceus above, you're an angel, uhg," she groans, pressing into her for a more passionate kiss that, this time, she could reciprocate. Their mouths melted together, moving together in tandem like some nuanced dance. Chara was the first to part her lips, tongue flirting across Sera's teeth, asking entry. Her own mouth gave way, allowing their tongues to twine together. 

"Fuck-" The black and red haired girl gasped into the kiss, her body growing tense. She moaned almost lovingly into Sera's mouth, barely able to contain herself. Chara was much less intense as she peaked, her eyes fluttering as she clutched onto Sera's own lazed form. Her body shook, her hips gyrating into Crimson's muzzle. It lasted for what felt like minutes, but she came to collapse on Seraphina's other side, seemingly exhausted while Crimson would walk around to snuggle up on her other side.

Chara turned just so, her arm draping over Sera's bare chest while her face pressed into her shoulder. A content sigh drifted from her lips as she relaxed against her own exhausted form. "We have to do this again…" she mumbled dreamily.

Seraphina, despite how it initially happened, could hardly disagree. "Definitely."

_____________________

Hey guys! Just letting you know that we’re returning to a scheduled release!

  


Friday’s will be when new chapters drop! See you next week!

  


Also don’t forget to join the GKEA Discord! We’ve gone through a revamp and everything is nice and sorted!


End file.
